Fortune?
by franz-bama
Summary: Hermione is a Princess and Draco is a horrible Prince. Draco kidnaps Hermione. The plot gets thicker with betrayal, and could she really ever love Malfoy?Harry is her fiancee, well for now...R&R!
1. Oh

She walked on the shores of her estate.Well technically it was her father's but someday

it was to be her's. She slightly lifted up her gown as she ran across the grass towards the shore.She was a

princess ,she couldn't be falling down because of a dress. Why she ran there, she didn't know. The grass

gliding across the bottom of her feet felt so right. It was a cool and dry day. This was the first week this

month that it hadn't rained. She decided to make the most of this unusual British weather.

When she reached the shore she sighed and ploped herself down. It felt so good. The wind blowing

through her hair wild and curly hair. Most people said her hair described her, but she didn't see how hair

could do that. "I am Hermione Granger," she said bodly to herself "Hear me roar!" She started laughing.

She never could be serious.

She guessed that was her tragic flaw. That and always wanting to know everything. Her favorite

author was, how very cliche, Willaim Shakespeare. She hated herself for it, she didn't want to be like so

many people but couldn't help it. The tragedy of Hamlet was beautiful. The plot of The Taming of the

Shrew, brilliant! She sighed thinking of her favorite stories.Too bad they were muggle authories and her

father despised them. Her mother on the other hand, Queen Jane, didn't have a problem with them. Her

parents relationship was much like the relationship of Gertrude and Claudius in Hamlet, even though her

father was really her father, not her uncle. I guess thats why she could relate so well with Hamlet.

"Hermione," someone called. She turned to see her servant ,Ginny, running towards her. "Hermione,

the King wishes to see you," she said running out of breath.

"Hello Ginny, what does he call for?" she asked turning back to the water.

"I do not know, he just said he wished to speak with you."

"Alright, but how about we walk," she smiled as she headed back towards the castle.

When Hermione found her father, she bowed. She picked her head up and looked at her father. "You

called for me?"

"Yes," he said placing his hands behind his back "There has been news of ...'Island Hoppers' and I'm afraid

we can't let you out of the castle, until they are stopped."

"Island Hoppers," she asked confused "Who are they?"

"Well there is rumour is they're going around stealing family treasures and killing the families.'They'

include the Prince Malfoy and a few of his errr...friends," he said.

"Prince Malfoy?" she asked "The supercillious boy, who harassed me at the banquet?"

"The same."

"Ughh, well he better not find his way here!" she said.

_Flashback: _

_She was on the dance floor, after finishing a dance with th Duke of York's son. As soon as she _

_headed for her parents and boy grabbed her hand. She looked up the arm and onto the face and saw _

_steely blue eyes and the pearliest white hair she had ever seen. He held himself highly. _

_"May, I ask who you are," she asked him while taking her hand from his._

_"Malfoy," he said simply as he swirled her. He pulled her back to him, causing her hips to rub his. He _

_smiled cheekily at her. "Ughhh," she said in disgust "I've never!" She pushed away from him, but he s_

_wirled her back to his arms. _

_"I'm sorry, love, it won't happen again," he said grinning at her. _

_The rest of the night he proceeded to pester her. She couldn't even get him to leave her alone _

_when her and William went on the terrace._

She couldn't stand the ungrateful prude. Throwing his father's money around as if he were already

King. He even had the audacity to try and kiss her on the terrace after William left. I was only 15 and I

didn't even know the foul creature. Crude thoughts crossed her mind as she walked up stairs to her

chamber. He may have inheirted his father's good looks and charm, but he was still an ass. She

remembered the first time she saw him, his beautiful blonde hair hanging in front of his face rebelliously

and his blue eyes lusting after every girl in the room. When she stepped in inside her room, she had

Melissa , another servant, take off her gown and change her into her formal robes.

"Did you hear?" Hermione asked Melissa "Prince Malfoy is going from Island to Island stealing and

killing families."

Melissa gasped at this message. "Killing the families?" she reiterated.

"Yes," Hermione said "but don't worry there isn't a man yet to beat father in any match."

"Do you think he'll turn up here?" Melissa asked.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't," she replied "but from what I know of him, I think he will."

"Oh, this is so frightening, aren't you scared?"

"Of that outrageous prick? No," she said bluntly even thought there was a lurching felling in her stomach.

They talked for a few more hours before Hermione went to dinner. Her family ate in quite,as usual.

When they were finished she watched as her father waalked into his Study , after he left the room she

was free to leave the table. It wasn't a costumary rule in Royal families, just her's. She didn't really feel

like royalty. She hadn't accomplished anything, and wouldn't until she was Queen.

The King went to his Study to find none other than Draco Malfoy sitting on his desk.He had

apparently been waiting a while.

"Hello Malfoy," the King said calmly "What is it that brings you here?"

"Your daughter,... and fortune," he answers before getting up and drawing his wand.

"Well sorry, but neither of those are yours to take."

"Oh,I take what I please," Draco stated.

"I don't want to have to fight you,Malfoy but if the time calls for it," the King pulled out his wand and

pointed it at Malfoy.

"Old prude, what are you going to do?" Draco teased. Before he knew it a spell went flying towards him.

"_Stupefy_" after which Draco dodged the King replied "As my wife would say,' More matter with less art,'"

"Well then lets get to it," Draco said. The King waited for his move but it never came. They walked

around in circles not taking an eye off each other. "_Crucio_," Draco said as the king went falling to the

floor. He grinned at his good job, he had beaten the unbeatable.He sat back down on the desk as he

watched the King die slowly. He was glad he had patience, things were so much sweeter with time.

Hermione skulked upstairs , she had a long and boring day, which made her all the more tired.

She had Ginny and Melissa run her a hot bath with lavender, when she reached her room. Once they

were done they called her in. As they exited she stripped down and slipped into the bath. "Hmmm," she

mumbled as she let the warm rush, wash over her.

She didn't know how long she sat in the bath.She hadn't bathed yet or washed her hair, but she

would in a moment. Just as she reached for her Shampoo, there was a shriek outside her door. Her head

shoot in the direction of her door. She quickly forgot about the scream and moved towards her robe.

Just as she went to grab it the door slammed against the wall." Ahhhh!" she screamed from the

unawarness. She didn't get a good look at the figure,but quickly grabbed her robe. She tried her best to

cover herself but it wasn't working too well.The figure stalked up to her and grabbed her by the arm and

raised her up. Her hair and body dripping with soap and water.

She looked up and noticed the cold blue eyes, she never expected to see again. He grabbed her chin

and made her look into his eyes."Miss me?" Not knowing what to do she pushed him as hard as she

could, he not moving and inch. He grinned at her. She looked behind him and saw what she thought was

Melissa and Ginny on the floor. Her lips started to tremble as her eyes slowly filled with tears. She

looked back up him with fear in her eyes.

"Hello, Hermione," he said silkily pulling her out the tub as she covered herself.

"Wha..What are you doing her?" she asked shakily still not over the demise of her friends.

"I've come for you... and your father's money."

"Well I am not to be had," she said sharply pulling from his embrace. She looked at him defyingly as he

stepped closer to her.

"Don't make this any harder," he ordered.

"Or what?" She asked "I assume my father and mother are already dead, what else can you take away

from me?"

"Hermione," he said louder and reaching for her arm. She quickly jerked her arm away and moved to the

other side of the room.

"Stop," he ordered.

"No!" she retaliated. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"You're not going to win," he said. She didn't move.

He sighed in frustration. " Accio," he said as she flew to his arms. When he looked down and smirked

at her ,she slapped him across the face. To her satisfaction his head flew to the other side. She now

smirked at him, before he hit her back. "Uhhh," she said touching her cheek where he had hit her "How

dare you hit a lady!"

"I have to tame the Shrew somehow," he stated simply as he smiled at her. "Ha," she said angry "Me

a Shrew? At least I'm not a murdering thief!" That thought immediately reminded her of her mother and

father. "Oh God," she choked as tears came streaming down her face. "My fa-father's dead!"

He didn't pay attention to her, he just grabbed her arm and drugg outside the castle. He held a firm

grip just in case his men didn't kill everyone.

"Oww! Stop it," She screeched knowing she would defintely have a bruise on her wrist.' Will the brut

ever let me go?' she thought to herself. Without thinking and in the spur of the moment, she with her free

hand slapped him hard across the face. "Well you let my arm loose!"

"You're gonna regret that," he said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Draco!" she shouted as she beat on his back and kicked his legs. "Put me down this very instance!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut it, will you," Draco said, getting frustrated from her repeated hitting.

"Are you going to put me down?" she asked as she stopped for a second.

"No," he said as if she were stupid.

"Uhhhh," she sighed as her arms went limp and she just let him carry her the rest of the way. The rest of the way to ship, she guessed that was where they were going, was full of akward silence. She was scared out of her wits. Not only was she being kidnapped by the most foul, vile, and ugly creature she's ever met. Ok well maybe he wasn't ugly but his personalty ruined his good looks.

When they reached the boat he dropped her, where her unprepared feet fell beneath her. "Oww," she moaned as she tried to get get up. Quickly he grabbed her waist and pulled her up. " Thanks," she said quitely as she gained balance once more.

She looked around and noticed it was a ship full of men besides one other girl who had long black hair, and milky white skin. Hermione smiled weakly at her, she needed to make a friend out of one of these people. The girl didn't smile back at her though.

"This," said Draco, taking you from your thoughs "is Blaise Zabini." He pointed to the man standing next to the girl. He also had black hair and pale skin. "And thats his sister Skyla."

"Hi," you say not knowing what happened to your voice.

Draco laughed at you which gave you a scowl. "What's so funny," you say proud you still had your voice.

He quickly stopped laughing."I hate you," she whispered where he could only hear him. "Do you?" he asked where they could all hear.

She didn't answer she was infuriated with this...this... Beast.

"I guess thats a no," he said walking over to Blaise. "Take her down to my quaters ," he said to him "I'll be joining her as soon as we set off."

"Yes, my Lord," Blaise said before ruffly grabbing Hermione's arm and dragged her below deck.

"Arghhh!" she said kicking him and trying to escape. "Shut up, " he said swining a door open and tossing her inside. "What are we doing here," she asked scanning the room.

It was a big room for being on a ship. There was one widow, that let in very little light which would have made the room extremly dim if it weren't for the candles. The furniture she guessed was made of oak, she wasn't good with describing woods. The was one bed , a dresser, and a desk. The desk was covered in papers and wax, from obiviously previous candles.

After glancing over the room she gaze returned to Blaise. He sneered at her, then smirked. "I have to admit you may be intolerable and loud but it's worth the gold that comes with it."

She glarred at him befor replying "What is it with men and treasure?"

From a sudden jolt she fell onto the bed. He just laughed at her. "That's my cue, love.I'll see you later, Draco will be back in a minute."

She slapped her hands on the bed.'This is not happening to me!' she thought to herself. 'I a damsel in distress, no wait... according to them I'm the wench in distress.' She slumpped back in the bed and let thoughts rush through her head. 'Oh my poor father and mother..." she sobbed lightly till the door abruptly opened.

Draco glided in and sat at his desk not paying too much attention to her at the moment. She just watched as he looked through his papers. "What are you doing, " she asked quitely, not liking the silence.

"Nothing," he replied as he turned around to look at her "why do you care anyways?"

"I don't, I'm just bored," she sneered before turning around.

She heard him get up but didn't turn around to look at him. A tear slowly ran down her cheek , her life was ruined. She shivered when she felt his hands on her shoulders and pulled her hair away from her neck. "Don't," she said bitterly as she felt his breath on her neck. He didn't pay attention though. He lightly kissed her bare skin on her shoulder.

"Just let everything go," he whispered in her ear "it will make things so much easier."

"Go to hell," she said pulling away from him. She turned around to him. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from all the crying. "When I kill you, remind me to tell that to your mother," she said.

"Oh so your going to kill me, are you?" he mocked. "Now how are you going to do that?"

She didn't answer, she couldn't she was once again speachless.This was not her normal self, but yet again it wasn't her normal state either.

"I hate you," she said to him.

"No you don't," he said looking her in the eye. "You hate yourself," she looked at him quizically "You hate yourself because you can't bring youself to truly hate me."

"Oh," she said as she started to snort "Your going to go all poetic now."

"It's the truth," he replied. "And how do you know this?" she asked.

"You haven't killed me yet, have you?" he asked.

She paused for a second, "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I haven't had the proper chance yet."

"I'm sick of this silly talk, " he said walking backto his desk and searching through his papers.

She walked back over to the bed and slumped on it .This was hell, she had no one to talk to .She sat down on the bed and suddenlty realised something. 'Harry!' she thought pulling her self up to a sitting position. 'Oh my sweet Harry will rescue me! He was in town when they attacked, he could still be alive!'

'Oh I hope he finds me before, Malfoy does something drastic.' she thought. She slung back down and tried to fall alseep. It was late, really late. She fell asleep after a few minutes of thinking. Her dreams though were not what she wanted.

She had hoped of dreams of her and Harry being together, but sadly it was of Her and Draco. One dream almost made her cry.It was her's and Draco's wedding. Harry burst through the door, to save her but instead was stabbed through the heart by Balise. she woke up with sweat dripping down her face. She looked over and saw Malfoy next to her sleeping.

He had apparently changed in to his night robes while she was sleeping. For second, seeing his hair fall in his face and him no longer sneering, she could almost fall for him.Though he would always be an asshole.

She couldn't take it anymore, she moved his hair from his face. She jumped though, when Malfoy's hand jumped up and grabbed hers. Her back slammed up against the wall from the shock. He opened his eyes and looked at her. A smirk came across his face. She scowled in anger.

He pulled her closer and before she knew it he was passionately kissing her. She tried to push him away but there was no use. After a few more pushes from Hermione he pulled away, but only because he was out of breath.

And just like that he went back to sleep. She was completely shocked by this. She sat there for few moments speechless, once agin.Growing tired she decided to ignore the incident and would worry about it in the morning. She slumpped back down and fell into a deep sleep.

Sorry it's so short, and took so long to make! I had chapter 2 in my head but then forgot what it was going to be!Don't worry though Ch.3 will be better!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron galloped to the castle. When Harry spotted the gates open he gave his horse a kick and hurriered over to it. He hoped and tossed the reins to Ron.

"Tie them up, something isn't right here," he said before dashing inside. He ran to the King's study and found him lying on the floor.

He dropped down and checked for a pulse. "Damn, " he swore. As he laid the King back down. He quickly got up and called out in the castle. "Is anyone here!" No answer. "Is ther no one here!" he screeched. There was astumbiling sound and he turned to find the cause of this sound. He gasped as her saw the queen's state.

"My lady," he said quickly rushing to her "Are you alright?" She coughed a little before answering "They took her."

He stepped back from shock, "No." He couldn't believe they , whoever it was, would do such a thing. "Who are these people, I'll kill them. She is my fiancee!" She stumbled to the floor . "Don't be too rash Harry, they won't harm her.They need her," she said to him taking in deep breaths. "Need her?" he asked quizicaly "What for?"

" Prince Draco and his men have taken her. He's had a fascination with her for sometime, he won't kill her."

" The bastard," Harry said "I'll have his neck once I find him!"

"Don't be too sure of yourself," she said tears forming in her eyes "He killed my beloved he could kill you."

Harry bent down and embraced her. "Everything will be fine, I'll mkae him rue the day he ever saw Hermione!"

Ron, came in soon after. "My Lord, what's wrong?" he asked. He saw the state of the Queen and quickly came to her other side. "You must see a doctor!" They quickly opulled her up and took her out to the pastures and pulled out a carriage.

Ron drove the carriage as Harry said inside and made sure the Queen didn't colapse or pass out.

Draco got up before Hermione and smirked at her. She was so beautiful. He crawled over to her still body. He blowed into her ear. She giggled a little. He kept doing it.

"Harry stop it," she laughed as she opened her eyes. She suddenly stooped laughing as her eyes went wide. He was glaring at her, now. Anger surged through. What did she see in Potter that she didn't in him? He should killed Potter when he had a chance!

"Sorry," she whispered as she backed up so she was no longer under him.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not Potter," he bit out.

"No you're not," he snapped back "And never will be."

He quickly grabbed and her chin and brought it to his face. She jerked and pushed him away. His grip was like an iron claw. She would have a bruise later on.

"Stop it," she said almost to tears from the pain. He kissed her forehead lightly before roughly pushing it away.

"Get ready," he said harshly "We're going to be home in an hour or so. There are some clothes for you in the closet." He headed towards the door but beofre he left he turned back again before saying. "Wear something cute," he smirked and winked at her.

"Ughhhh!" she screamed in frustration as she threw a bottle of Brandy at the door. It made a loud crashing noise and glass flew everywhere. Luckily she didn't get cut. "I hate you Draco Malfoy!" she screamed hoping everyone would hear. She walked over to the closet. Only wanting to change because she really wasn't dressed. The robes in the closet were very nice, almost to nice fro her taste. She found a stuitable one none the less.

It was a green dress with 3 quater sleeves and silver lining on the outside. She felt comfortable in it, and it wasn't baggy. There was a sudden jolt and she fell to the floor.

Her hands slammed on the floor on top apiece of glass. She cried out in pain, but glad it was her hand not her face. She sat up and held her hand. She slowly pulled the piece of glass from it, crying lightly. The pain was horrible.Trying not to get blood on the drees she ran to the wash bowl and poured water into it. If only she had brought her wand.

Even after putting a bandage on her cut would not ceise to bleed. "Draco," she called almost in a whisper ashamed she had to call him for help. "Draco, I..I ..I need your help," she said still crying from pain.

He came in and stepped on a piece of glass crushing it into more pieces. He looked down and pulled out his wand. In second the mess was gone. He walked over to her and placed out his hand. She hesitantly put her hand in his.

"How did this happed?" he asked her.

" I fell on it?" she said.

"How did all the glass break?" he asked.

"I threw the bottle against the wall whn you left," she whispered "Please just make it stop."

"I will if you promise to be on your best behavior tonight and to be respectful to my family," he said .

"Fine," she said.

"Swear?" he said.

"Yes," she replied "Now please just make it stop."

He pulled out his wand once more the tapped it on her scar immediately it was gone and there was trace of blood.

"Thank you," she said pulling her hand away.

He quickly grabbed it again and kissed her hand. He smelled her hand as it was close to his face. "Hmmm," he said. As he looked up into her eyes he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a kiss.

She tried to push him away. He smiled at her beofre saying "Is that how you thank me?"

"Thank, you? Thank you!" she screeched. "It's practically your fault I was in this state!"

"And how is that!" he said tossing her hand out of his and staring into her eyes with rage. "If you hadn't of kidnapped me in the first place, then you had toi make me mad which caused me to break the bottle!"

"Oh so now it's the blame game!Can't own up to your own problems," he said smirking at her. He knew this would irritate her so he decided to do it. "You Arrogant Prick!" she screamed . She didn't say anything else. Huffing she shoved him in anger. "Get out," she said pushing him away.

"No," he said grabbing her arms and oicking her up. "We're here," and with that he said picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder! "Malfoy!" She pushed and shoved but he wouldn't let her down.

"Put me down," she whinned as his grip kept getting tighter around her waist. They walked on deck and many of the crew gave cat calls. She blushed from shyness as she tried to cover her face. When he put her down she slapped him hard across the face. "You..." but before she could finish someone interuppted her.

"Draco, I see you've found a new toy," Lucius laughed as he saw Hermione.

"I am NOt a Toy!" she said to him her eyes looking down upon him "I am Hermione Jane Granger!"

"Don't look at me that way you whore," he simply said before looking back a Draco.

"You should have found a mute." Draco smirked at the shocked look on Hermione's face. She collected herself soon though and quickly commented "Well I'm sure your wife wishes the same."

"Bravo," he said sarcastically as he clapped his hands.

"Father, we'll see you at dinner, we have to go get settled in our room."

Once they walked inside and up the stairs of the ...well she wasn't sure was to call it. It was a castle and it certainly wasn't a cottage or just a plain house. The walls were decorated with realtives of the family. All sleeping and snoring loudly. She tried not to giggle but it was no use. Once he sent her a glare she quickly starighted up and sent him one back.

"Next time you talk to Father, don't use that tone of voice unless you want to be punished."

"Oh I'm so frightened of Lucius Malfoy, he's more dangerous thean you and thats not saying much," she sneered.

He grabbed her chin forcefully and looked at her. "Watch your tongue , if you want to keep it," He snarled.

"You won't do it," she replied "Haven't got it in you."

"I won't ," he asked "Well I certainly had it in me to kill your father, what's your tongue?"

This scared her a bit, but not enugh for him to see it. "Your nothing but a murderer. And if thats your only talent then your cursed!"

"THat my dear is one of my many talents," he smirked.

"Ughh," she said with disgrace "You disgust me!"

He let her chin go and walked over to the bed and laid there. He was quite as his eyes were closed. Soon she would with him in his and willing. He smirkled at the comment. she tsaw this a had an idea of what he was thinking.

She walked over to the flowers on the Vanity and pulled the flowers out of the vase.She slowly creeped over to him and before she knew she was on the floor. A soaking wet Draco infuriated with her and had her pinned by the arms on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron and Harry held both sides of the Queen as they rushed into infirmary of the town. She was very weak. Neither Ron nor Harry could decipher what spell had caused her illness. The symptoms were too common, for all they knew it could have been dehydration or the flu. They highly doubted ;though, that it was either of those.

"Blackstone," Harry called. "Blackstone, are you here?"

Jacob Blackstone ,was the town doctor. Some people said he was mad but few like Harry and Hermione thought he was brilliant. He was a short man only about 5'7 but oddly enough very muscular for a doctor. He had wavy black hair that which was normally very shagy and unkempt. His cheeks were very bold and made him stand out from many other men.

Blackstone silkily walked in from the back room, his head slowlly turned. His eyes went wide when he saw the Queen.

"My lady, what is wrong?" he asked horrified, he had not heard any news of the King yet. Nor had the rest of the kingdom.

"She's not well, Jacob," Ron finally spoke.

"Do you know what caused this or what the matter is?" he asked him.

"Not a clue, that's why we came here, to ask you," Harry said sitting the Queen on the stool by the table.

Jacob pulled out his wand and walked over to the Queen . At a swish of his wand a goblet appeared in front of her. There a steaming purple liquid inside. He picked up and placed it to her lips. She slowly drank it trying not to spit it out when she choked. Her skin glowed for a few seconds, when it stopped he pointed his wand at her and whispered a few words. Then only her head glowed and it glowed a blueish color.

"Ahh," Jacob said.

"What?" Harry asked before Jacob could finish his sentence.

"Her ail ness, is caused from a Memory Charm gone wrong," he said.

"Oh," Harry said having an epiphany "Malfoy must have tried to use one on her , but was in such a hurry he messed it up!"

"Malfoy," Jacob asked "What was a Malfoy doing in the castle?"

Harry looked over at Ron. He needed to tell Jacob why Malfoy was there but he didn't want the whole Kingdom worried about this.

"You have to promise to never tell anyone about this," Harry said gravely to him.

"Of course my lord," Jacob repiled.

"We presume that last night, Malfoy raided the castle and he kidnapped Hermione and has murdered the king,"

"How do you know it was Malfoy?" he asked.

"She told us," Harry replied "Do you think she'll be able to remeber everything , because the charm did go wrong. Besides she remebered enough to tell us part of what happened last night."

Jacob thought for a second. "She might remeber everything , either that or she won't remeber a thing at all.Though from what I've seen, I think she'll remeber everything but you'll have to give her sometime."

"You should keep her here tonight," Jacob said after placing the Queen on the bed in the back room "I'll have Robin take care of her."

"We'll be back tomorrow, " Harry said beofre he and Ron departed.

They were headed back towards the castle. They needed to find out more information about what happened that night. They couldn't believe the King was dead. Everything occured so suddenly.They were both worried for Hermione's life even after the Queen's reassurance that she'd be fine.

Her breath quickened as his face etched near her's. She didn't like how close he was to her. She turned her head trying to hide the fear in her eyes. Which she she didn't have to, he already knew it was there. She thought he was so sadistic, he felt so powerful when people towered in fear of him.

He snatched a piece of her hair a smelled it. She was curious to this movement. He was angry one minute then horny the next, it was almost disgusting.

"Hmmmm," he moaned as he smelt the lavender scent that was still lingering in her hair.

"Hermione," he whispered in her ear "Why do you always have to be so audacious?"

She ignored him. The less she talked to him the easier it was to keep her temper under control. She tried to take slow deep breaths but his hot breath against her ear wasn't helping her cause.

"You know the sooner you answer me the sooner I'll get off of you," he laughed into her ear before kissing it lightly.

She sighed not knowing what to say. He was only trying to make things worse, which he was doing a great job at .

"Because I hate you," she said exasperated.

"Oh don't make me blush," he teased lightly before licking her ear. She shuddered under him before she tried to push him off with her elbows.

"You ass, you said you'd get off me if I answered."

"What?" he asked innocently "You don't like me here?"

"Not particularlly," she sneered.

"Ok," he said "Here's the deal, one kiss and I'll get off."

"No,"

"You know I could stay here all day and wouldn't have a problem.So why don't you make it easier on yourself."

" You insufferable git, get off..."

"One kiss. And I'll get off."

"Is there no other way," she pleaded.

"No, " he smirked.

"Fine," she said.

She sat there for a minute waiting not knowing what to do. She finally consented and he didn't do a thing. She sat there for a second. The she was getting bored and her leg was starting to fall asleep.

"Are you going to get it over with or not," she asked him.

"What? You have to kiss me." Draco siad.

"What?"

"If I wanted to give you a kiss then I already would have."

She sighed again before she slowly lifted her head to his. Her wrists in pain from being held to the floor. She grazed her lips against his, before they crashed together. Her lips burned from pain, the clash from their lips was too much. She let out a soft moan. Before she knew his tongue slid into her mouth. She gasped even more.

Her and Harry were practically engaged and hadn't even gone as far as to do that.

She couldn't help herself. His tongue in her mouth felt so right though. She moaned once more trying to set her hands free. She needed more of him.To wrap her hands in his hair. He suddenly jerked back and smiled at her.

"I knew you wanted me," he smirked.

She abruptly came back to reality. Mentally slapping herself for letting her hormones get to her. 'It's Malfoy for God's sake!' She glarred at him for making her fell so great then taking it away from her.

"You're such an ass!You know that ,right." She slumped back down and sighed, she couldn't be angry at him but oh how she wanted to be.

He climbed off of her and left her alone in the room and still on the floor. He thought she ought to lie on the floor in her guilt.

Oh he was going to have fun with her once she found out HIS plan for her.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews y'all!They were really sweet! I'm glad y'all like ths tory and this chapter. And just a hint the HIS in the last sentence does not refer to Draco (though I doubt it's hard to guess who it is). Oh and I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the character Jacob Blackstone. Hope the chapter is good!

Oh and I have to be honest, the part about the kiss is not my idea. I read it in a Vampire Fanfic on Quizilla and thought it was so cute I'd at it my story. Andit would be wrong if I tried to claim that.


	5. Chapter 5

She paced across the floor he headed swimming. She couldn't believe she just did that! 'It's Malfoy !' she thought. 'He only did that to put me in this position, he cares nothing for me. Its purely lust!' She paced around the room some more. She was surprised she didn't already have track marks on the floor from where she had been pacing.

She sighed as she dramatically flopped herself over her bed. She grabbed her hair and screamed. "Ughhhh," she said angry with herself "Draco Malfoy I hate you."

"Of course you don't," said a silky voice. Hermione lifted her head up and looked over to the door frame. She didn't remeber hearing her door open.

"What do you want , Malfoy," she asked annoyed.

"Well I thought you already knew," he said rasing an eyebrow and smirking.

She threw her pillow at him in anger. "Get out you pervert!"

"I would but I haven't told you what I came here to tell you yet," he said walking over to the bed. He sat at the edge turning his body towards hers. "Well are you gonna tell me?" she asked bluntly.

She wanted him out of there as soon as he could be.It's not that she really hated because as she could tell from the kiss, there was no way that was possible. She just didn't want another repest of what had hapened half an hour ago.

"You need to find a nice dress for tonight. We have a special guest coming to talk with you," he said.

"A guest?For me?" she said warily. "Yes," he said as if she were stupid.

"But who wants to talk to me," she said curious.

"Oh I'm sure you can think of one person," he repiled. She sat for a second trying to think of who he was implying. 'Harrry, no, that's just stupid,' she thought some more 'Mother, of course not.' Then suddenly it hit her "No," she said out loud and astonished.

"I won't go," she said. "Of course you will." he said definantly. "No, I won't. You can't make me," she yelled at him and getting off her bed. "Why not? I'm a wizard!And you will listen to what he has to say."

"No I won't," she said walking away from him. Not really knowing where to go but she knew she didn't want to be by him anymore.

"Yes yo will ," he said following her "And you'll follow his orders!"

"Orders," she asked bemused "Orders, I must certainly will not!I am not one of his slimy followers, like you!"

"You'll do as I say," he said threatening her while grabbing her arm.

"And what are you going to do?" she said stepping up to his level.

"Do you really want to test my patience?" "Why not?Whats the worse you can do, kill me? That wouldn't hurt me but you," she retaliated.

"No, I would never that to you, but maybe ...Harry," he said. He immediately saw the fear in her eyes even though she wasn't going to back down. At this moment he decided to take advantage of her waryness.

He stepped close to her.His hot breath breathing down her neck, He placed a small kiss of her callorbone. He slowly brought his lips to her ears.She shivered as his breath tickled her ears. "Do I scare you," he asked huskily.

She shook her head no but replied "yes." He smirked at her before grabbing her chin. He pulled her face to his and grazed her lips with his. She didn't respond as he hoped she would. He captured her lips softly and slowly pushed her backwards. It took a few steps but eventually her back was against the wall. He hated that it always him doing the kissing.

He pulled away. He placed his hand on her cheek, she saw the pain in his eyes. She could care less. She hated him, for doing this to her. If he really loved her he could have courted her like Harry did. He was just a selfish ass.

"You're pathetic," she whispered to him.

She looked into his eyes. It hurt him but his hurt eyes suddenly turned into hatred. He shoved her harder against the wall. Her crushed her lips causing them to bleed. He didn't care. He licked the blood and let her taste her own blood. She wimpered as her back was cramed further into the wall.

He pulled away and gave his usual smirk.She touched her bruised and still bleeding lips. She looked up from the floor and glarred at him.

"Don't forget to wear soemthing nice," he said. Just as she was about to throw the vase at the door she stopped herself. 'No, lastime I did that I only hurt myself,' she thought she put it down.

She tried to take slow deep breaths. "1,2,3,4,5..." If he didn't kill her, her anxiety would. She hated him for doing this. If he wasn't so selfish everyone would be in better moods, and some people even alive."Urggghhhh!" she said only trying to release more stress.

She stalked over to the closet looking for a dress. Maybe if she wasn't in such a foul mood, then she would have liked doing this. She looked thourgh the same dresses over and over. She wasn't a big fan of any of these. They all looked to reveling to her, I mean she was going to see Voldemort! She didn't want to tempt him anymore than she did Draco.

She finally picked a simply purple dress. It barely went back her knees. It had a halter neck and was kind of frilly or puffy. She didn't know what to call it. She wasn't a designer.It wasn't formal but she didn't care. The Malfoys would get over it.

She got dressed. Applied a little make-up and pulled two pieces of her curls back with "bobby pins." She was satisfied with her look. She also decided to go barefoot.She was in a house, no use trying to kill herself going down a flight of stairs in a pair of heels.

Since there was nothing else to do, she decided to read a book while she waited for him to come get her. She wasn't going to go wandering around this huge house. Besides no telling who she'd run into.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked back in the castle. It smelt horrible. The bodies had been removed that morning by servants as they left but the smell still lingered. Ron and Harry both puled out their handkerchiefs and covered their noses.

"Where should we look first?" Ron asked. As he and Harry walked up stairs. The castle was dark and gloomy. Harry knew that it was one of the members of the Granger familt that was apart of it. It had to be. It was too easy for Malfoy to get in and out for it not to be!

"Marshall's study," he siad heading over towards the west wing.

"But why?" Ron asked confused.

"Look, one of them had to be apart of this. It was too easy for Malfoy," Harry stated.

"But Harry, Marshall," he asked bemused "He wouldn't hurt a fly unless it threatened Hermione or this country."

"Don't you think I know that!" Harry said angry "But we have to start somewhere!"

Ron followed Harry to the study. Ron went to his book shelves looking for any loose papers that might have clues. harry went to straught to the desk and searched ontop the desk. He only found old contracts though. He turned up just as empty when he looked through the draws. He knew he wouldn't find anyhting but he had to try.

"It just couldn't have been ,Herminoe. Could it ?" he asked Ron. He was starting to think about the love she had confessed to him. Was she just trying to play him? No she wouldn't do that. It couldn't be the Queen though. She was the sweetest person he knew, she wouldn't put herself before anyone let alone betray her husband and daughter.

"No, mate," Ron replied finally answering his question "She loved you way to much just to leave you one night for Malfoy."

"Thanks," Harry said feeling a little better. "We better go check Hermione's chamber," he said.

They walked across the hall towards her room. When he saw her bed , thought came flashing through his mind. He remembered the first time he met her. She was only 5 and had a cold. His aunt was coming to see her and she brought little Harry along. They didn't get along too well thoguh.

He made her mad by asking if she was sick. After a few years they became closer especially after going to the same tutor together. It was only a year ago that he started courting her, and they had only been engaged for about a month. Her parents didn't know about it though.

She was really getting into this bok. It was about how to curse people without a wand which she figured would prove helpful to her later on.The door opened though so she had to put the bok away. Draco stepped in. She sighed and placed her book on the bed.

* * *

She got up and walked towards him."Ready," he asked taking her hand.

"Yes," she said quitely. She wasn't in the mood for fighting. 'Just get this over with, its not like you have to listen to what he says. Just ignore them and eat your meal,' she thouight to herself.

It was a long walk to the dinning room. Neither of them talked. She didn't want to, and he didn't think it was the best time for an argument.

When the entered they were greated by Narcissia and Lucius. NArcissia in a plain black dress robe and the same for Lucius. Draco wore a grey robe. Voldemort hadn't arrived yet, but would be arriving soon.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Draco make use of yourself and go get the door and take her with you," Lucius bit out coldly.

"Yes sir," Malfoy drug her to the door and opened.

"Mr.Malfoy what a pleasant surprise," he answered before laying eyes on Hermione "Mrs.Granger how lovely to meet you I've been anticipating this for some time."

He smiled at her, showing his yellow and grimy teeth. She smiled back uncomfortable while tightening her grip on Draco's arm. He smirked at her, but she could careless.

"Come in, come in," Draco said standing aside so Voldemort could come in. They walked in and the formalties were once again spoken before they sat down and started dinner.

"So," Voldemort started "Let's get down to business."

"Of course," Lucius said causing him and Darco to smirk. Narcissia surprised Hermione she had been quite the whole night.

"Well Ms. Granger where would you like us to start," he said as a smile crept onto his face.

"With what?" she asked not knowing this whole it was going to be about her.

"Well lets start from the begining," he said. "I don't know if you know about this but there was a prophecy about a month or two ago that invovled you."

"And," she said not knowing about this.

"Well to shorten it for you it said You were to concieve the one who was going to take over the war," he said. She sat in thought for a secon as her brain connected the dots.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to concieve with one of your servants so my child will be on the Dark side," she said.

"Yes," he said. "Well you can't make me," she said flatly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh but we can and we've already got wedding plans for next week."

"You can't make a prophecy out to fit your wills," she said "I figured you would have learned that from your first encounter with Harry."

She smiled widely when she saw the anger flare in his eyes."Besides I'll never sleep with this person," she said.

"You will conceive with Draco," Voldemort said his anger rising.

"Oh I should have guessed it was him you had chosen." she said standing up getting ready to leave.

Lucius raised this time "You will respect him you piece of filth and do as your lord commands you!"

"He's not my lord!" she flared as she went for the door.

Before she left as they all looked at her.Shoked she had stood up to him and that he didn't do anything.

She turned around as she was about to leave "Oh and I will not marry you Malfoy." She slammed the doors and walked up stairs.

She knew that wasn't the smartest thing to do but she could careless. They kidnapped her. She wasn't going to do what they said willingly.

She started reading her book after she calmed down a little but no use once she opened it Draco burst through the door.

"What the bloody hell is your problem," he asked tossing the book out her hand and onto the floor.

"My problem? You didn't actually think I'd go along with that, did you?" she asked screaming at himas she stood up to his level.

"You're in no position to talk to me like this," he hissed at her.

"Well get over it!" she said. He loved how she took control of situations. SHe didn't back down to anyone. It made him only want her more.

Before she knew it her lips came crashing down with her as he pushed her onto the bed. She didn't want this but she just couldn't deny those lips.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't help it. His lips were so demanding and she felt it was her who needed to fulfil this demand.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Not wanting any space between them. She was beautiful. Oh how he wanted her to be only his, thats one reason he was so willing to go along with the plan. If it were another girl he may have changed his mind.

He placed light feather kisses down her neck as he straddled her waist. "I.Love.You." When she heard these words she frozze up. She flipped him over so she was on his stomach. She pulled herself up and untangled herself from his arms. She looked him in the eyes. Her's full of pain.

"You don't love me Draco," she said sadly "and, and I don't love you."

She moved to get off him as tears formed in her eyes but he quickly grabbed her arms. He made her look him in the eyes. He wanted her to know he did love her and it wasn't just lust. She looked in his eyes. She couldn't bare it though and quickly closed them. He shook her. She opened her eyse once again.

"I do love you," he said before pulling her back and kissing her passionately.

Now he had her tears casscading down his cheeks, like hers. He wiped them away. She was still beautiful when she cried.

"Don't cry," he ordered "There is no need for you to."

"No need," she said trying to keep more tears from coming "No need, you not only kidnapped me and killed my father you want me to marry you and have your child that you will raise to rule the world and believe everything I go against.Don't tell me there's no need."

He thought it was a bit over dramatic even though it was true. But she didn't know how much she had hurt him, no he'd never cry about it though. It pained him everytime he saw her and knew that she loved Potter and not Him. Of course he was mean to her, but he had to be. He couldn't be nice all the time and let her think she could do anything she wanted to do.

"Just leave," she whispered.

"No," he said "Hermione, I do ..." He was cut off by her.

"Don't call me that, call me Granger especailly if you're going to lie to me," she spat out.

"Fine then,Granger, " he fussed getting angry with her "But the wedding will go on and you will do as I say."

"No, I won't," she retorted.

"Yes, you will," he said "And that's my final word. I'll see you in the morning."

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. She flinched when she heard it.'Uggh, I hate you Draco Malfoy,' she thought angrily 'and I won't marry you.'

* * *

She slumped back on her bed which was now wrinkled which made her disgusted remebering of how it got that way. "Harry, my love, I'm so sorry." She silently started to cry again as she fixed her bed. Trying her hardest to forget about Malfoy and her future he had planned for her. 

As she got ready for bed she layed down under the covers and thought for a few minutes. "My love where are you?" she whispered to herself. She had been gone for three days. Surely he had gotten back from his journey by now and soon would be looking for her.

She cried herself to sleep. Not for the fact that Harry was gone but what she had done. She felt horrible for being mean to Malfoy even if he did bring it on himself. She did somewhat like him. That was another reason that made her sad. He was the biggest conniving little bastard and yet she felt him attractive and almost loveable.

Draco stormed back to his not believing what had just ahppened. One minute she's kissing him back the next she's about to chop his head off.

"Bloody women," he said to himself.

He tossed his pillows off his bed. He was furious, she had to be like this. He quickly grabbed his glass of scotch of his desk and threw it at the mirror. He would clean it up later. Right now he was too angry, he'd probably just break it again.

He smirked when he touched his lips. 'Oh, Hermione,' he thought 'You're fooling , no one.'

He could smell her all over himself. Oh what he would have done to have her that night. 'First thing on my list of to do's,' he thought to himself 'Kill Potter. '

He paced around his room not knowing what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but that wouldn't have been one of the smartest things to do. He wanted to go in there and wake Hermione and talk to her some more, try and fix this problem. Though in the back of his mind he knew that would only make things worse.

He conjoured up another glass of scotch and downed it in no time. He always drank when he got upset. He slidded in the chair as he tried to go to sleep. It took a while, but soon sleep came over him and he was in a peaceful dream.

* * *

The next morning was quite, Hermione didn't even come downstairs for breakfast. She wasn't stupid. Lucius would kill her the first chance he had, or at least punish her for what she did that night. 

Draco woke up with a sore neck and horrible headache. "Ohh," he said to himself as he rubbed his neck "I shouldn't have slept in the chair last night."

He got up and went to take a shower. When he was finished he put on some jeans and a plain white collar shirt. When he was fully dressed he walked down to Hermione's room check if she was still in there.

He peaked in and she was. She sighed as she looked over and saw him. He looked at her with a glare, aparetnly still mad about last night.

"Malfoy I meant what I said last night," she said turning to face him putting her book down "but I am sorry for being rude about it."

He didn't pay attention to what she had said. He went over to her bed and sat on it. He looked up at her after staring at the sheets for a while.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not hungry." But her stomach suddenly disagreed with her at the metion of food.She put her hands on her tummy trying to muffle the sound but it was no use. malfoy chuckled at her.

"Shut up," she said "I can't help I'm afraid your father is going to kill me."

"So that's why you haven't gone down there yet." he said stating the obvious which only aggrivated her.

"Good job, " she said sarcastically.

"Well come on then, " he said holding out a hand to her. She didn't take it but she did walk with him downstairs.

She ate in silence,Lucius wasn't there, Thank God! She tried to keep from having eye contact with Draco. It was an awkward morning. By the afternoon she completely and utterly bored.

* * *

"Malfoy," she said walking into his room. He had been reading a book. She didn't see the title though he covered it too soon for her to see. 

"Yes," he said lazily, while standing up and putting his book on the shelf.

"I'm bored," she said bluntly while sitting over in his chair at the corner of the room.

"And," he replied not caring if she was or wasn't.

"Well, isn't there anything to do," she asked "I mean it would be fun if we could go down to the garden or lake.Just something to get out of this house."

"Isn't there a book you can read," he asked her snottily.

"You such a prick," she told him getting angry "I'll just go back to my room."

As she was about to leave he stopped her.

"Do you want to go outside that bad? Because you can go I just have to be with you at all times." he stated.

"Aww,to protect me," she said in a mocking voice.

"No," he sneered not liking her tone "To make sure you don't get any ideas."

"Fine, then," she said.

They walked out side and she leaded. He already knew every inch of this place. it got boring being at home alone with no one to talk to. She first went towards the garden.

She wasn't much of a flower person but these were gorgeious. She could tell these weren't planted or fed with any use of magic. Though she quickly got bored with that and started walking to the lake.

It was silent the whole time, she was admiring the scenery and he was admiring her. She knew it too. She wasn't flattered by it but rather annoyed but decided to not say anything.

When they reached the lake she walked around in it. She wanted to get in, but didn't have any apporpriate clothes. She sat near the edge though and put her feet in the water.

"Hermione," he said but quickly she corrected him. "It's Granger to you," she said.

He didn't pay attention though. "The wedding is going to be Sunday," he stated catching her off guard.

"Sunday, so soon," she stated, even though the truth was anytime was too soon for her.

He smirked at her "Yeah, mum already has your dress," he stated.

"How did she know my size," she asked stupidly.

"She's a witch thats, how," he said in a cocky tone.

"Shut up," she said. It wasn't in a crule tone, but it was enough to let him know she was pissed about the whole idea.

"You just have to ruin everything," she said "I was actually having a good time with you."

He got up and shelloked at him curious what he was going to do. He smirked at her before commenting "I don't ruin anything I make them better."

She looked at disbelieveing , he was always so cocky.He slowly walked closer to her. He bent down causing her to lean back. He whispered into her making sure his hot breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"How 'bout I make this situation better."

She was about to push away from her but before she could he tok her in his arms, carring her bridal style . He then ran into the lake and threw her into it.

He spuutered and coughed as she rushed up for air. "Ughhh," she screammed at him.

"You , you , you" she kept sputtering to angry for words. She didn't like this feeling of being wet with all these clothes it wasn't fun at all.

"What," he asked her coming closer to her as if he were to kiss her.

"Don't you dare try," she said he still swam closer and just as his lips grazed hers his head went flying to the side. He had a huge red mark on the left side of his cheek.

She tried to gatehr up all her dignity as she swam towards the shore. She halfway across before she felt an arm around her waist. Draco turned her around. She saw the anger in his eyes,but it was his own fault.

"Yes," she asked hotly.

"Why do you always have to hit so bloodly hard?" he asked before grabbed her chin.

He didn't kiss her with any passion or love but with hatred. He was trying his hardest to make her lips bleed or bruise. It worked and soon his mouth held the metalic taste of her blood. When he pulled his lips off her he didn't let her go.

He was still glarring at her but it quickly turned into a smirk as he licked a little bit of the blood left of on his lips.

She was about to slap him again but he grabbed her arm. "Don't you even try it," he said before tossing her arm to the side.

She quickly got out of the water and stormed up to house. he was trailing behind but not too far where he couldn't see her anymore. He knew in time he would eventually break her.

_A/N: Hay! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the wedding and I'm **planning** on making it a long one. Harry will come back into the story, and OH do I smell a twist coming up! lol well anyways. I hope you liked this chapter. And no I don't own Harry Potter ( It's not like you thought I did anyways.)._


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

The next day Hermione would not speak to Draco. His actions the other day sent her over the edge. That day he went up to her room, feeling bad and wanting to apologize.

"Hermione," he said stepping into the room quitely.

She looked over to him before turning her back again. She had sent him a evil glare. He had seen why she was made. Her lips were still swollen and almost purple.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he said coming over and putting an arm over her shoulder. She quickly pushed it off. She turned to face him.

"Leave me alone," she said. He couldn't take it anymore. She looked so helpless with those huge,purple lips. He pulled out his wand swiftly and tapped it on her lips muttering charms to reduce the swelling and coloring.

He grazed his thumb acoss her bottom lip when they were better. He was mezmerized with her lips. They were soft and finally back to their orginal pink color. He leaned in and before he could do anyhting his head flew to the side.

"Don't you dare touch me," she said.

"Hermione," he pleaded.

"Don't Hermione, me," she told him " besides begging doesn't suit you."

She was bitter . For the longest time she thought she was overreacting, but then she realised this was all his fault. She realised she didn't have to be nice to him. They were only getting married and it's not like he could or would force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

He left the room in anger, but she could careless. That actually made her feel better though, if he was going to piss her off she might as well return the favor.

* * *

The week went on slowly. Hermione just wanted to get the wedding over with. 

On Friday, Narcissia dressed Hermione in her dress to make sure it fit right. It fit in most places except the shoulders. it was supposed to hang off of them but they were way to loose.

With a flick of a wand those they fit,a little too tight though. Hermione knew deep down Narcissia didn't like her but she tried to make the best of it.

The rest of the day Narcissia asked her questions on colors for the decoration adn what kind of flowers. Hermione didn't see the point of it though. Evertime she said somehting narcissia changd it to her liking.

"What type flowers would you like in your bouquet?" Narcissia said going down her lsit.

"Ummm,... Hydrangeas would be pretty," Hermione answered.

"No,no, thats not a wedding flower,"Narcissia diagreed "Hmmm...How about daises those are pretty."

Hermione didn't say anything though, even though she so badly wanted to. She hated daisies, but it's best not to fight.

The rest of the evening her theme colors for the wedding weren't purple and white or anything near what she liked. They were instead green and gold, the Malfoy family colors.

When Hermione found out they had family colors she almost died of laughter. 'Family colors, what do they have a mascot too?'

They wedding was so tacky, the only thing remotely nice was her dress. Everything else around it was horrible. Honestly green and gold chairs, table covers, and decorations. The she had yellow daises, which she hated.

She sighed heavily as she flopped herself down on the nearest seat. Narcissia was talking to Missy, Hermione's favorite house-elf. No doubt giving her orders for the food arragments. It had only started today, but Hermione had gotten a great deal of anxiety. It was driving her crazy the wait of her marriage. The the fact that there had still been no news of Harry was also another problem.

She cringed now everytime she saw Draco. He was always smirking at her as if he knew something she didn't. Which wouldn't surprise her.

She ate lunch quietly that day. Until she was interuppted by Draco.

"Hello, love," he said with his usual smirk.

"Hi," she said trying to ignore him. 'Ughhh,' she thought' Days like these make me realise why I hate him!'

"Don't act too surprised to see me," he said scornfully.

"I won't," she said to him curtly.

He put his hand on hers. She looked up at him. She swallowed her food before speaking.

"Draco," she said for once using his real name "Why did this have to happen? I mean, I'm sure you could have found a lovely woman for you, other than me."

He looked at her with solemn eyes, no longer smirking but frowning. He knew she wouldn't love him immediately, but he had to try.

" I did find a woman, and I hope she stays with me forever," he said cupping her cheek.

"You know that will never happen," she said, knowing he was referring to her "I sorry, but I just don't love you and I don't want to marry you."

"But that's the beautiful thing, Hermione," he said making her cringed when her name came out beautifully on his lips."You don't have a choice," he said with his smile coming back.

She took his hand that was on her cheek and slowly pulled it off. When it down she picked her sandwhich back up and started eating. Once again she continued to ignore him.

He left her once more to be in her silence, but not before kissing her cheeks. She held in her tears.

'God,' she swore to herself 'Why do I have to be such a blubberer!'

She didn't go down to dinner that night, instead she stayed in her room to think some more. It's not like she didn't already have plenty of time to do that though.

She looked out the window while sitting in he chair.

She sail a ship sailing a ways out from land. There was only a tini flick of light coming from it, but enough to se it. She sighed heavily.

"Oh Harry, my love, if only it were you," she said sadly. "Oh I hate being so dramatic," she whined.

She got up and went to close her curtains and turned off her lamp. it was early, only about 8 o'clock, but she was tired. She slept dreamlessly.

Little did she know that on that ship was Harry and Ron and many other men from the town.

The presummed they'd reached Hermione Sunday night. Though they had no clue it would be too late.

* * *

That Sunday morning was crazy for Hermione. She woke up to the sound of Draco screaming at one of the elves. Aparently they didn't put the flowers where they were supposed be. 

She slammed her back down in to her pillow and scrmed into it. "This is not happening," she told herself. "I know, I can tie my bed sheets together and make a rope and climb out the window."

She walked over to the window and quickly rethought that idea. She suddenly remeber her fear of hieghts. She grimaced today would be worse than yesterday.

She cringed at the thought of it. There was no way in hell were they every going to make her spend another full day with Narcissia.

She slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she got out Narcissia was on her bed waiting for her.

"'Bout time," she snapped grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her to her room. They dressed Hermione up and put to much make up for Hermione's oppinion but she just dealt with it.

When they were done sheb looked at the mirror . Narcissia walked behind her.

"You'll have beautiful kids," the comment almost made Hermione sick "You know you're almost as pretty as I was when I was getting married. Almost."

Hermione could careless though. The only person she wanted to look this good for was Harry. The though of him made her eyes gloss over with tears. She couldn't let any of them spill though. Everyone would notice and besides her mascarra would run.

She dabbed her eyes before she straightened up and wipped her nose.

"You can does this," she told heself. "Besides what doesn't kill makes you stronger, right?"

"Who you talkin to dear," the magical mirror said.

"Oh sorry," Hermione replied "Just talking to myself."

Narcissia came back in the room. "Ready," she asked hermione before dragging her throught the corridors and downstairs.

It was going to be held in the dinning room. She tried not to be such a downner. No such luck though.

As she reached the door outside the dinning room, she meet Voldemort and Narcissa went inside and sat down. Voldemort was going to walk her down since her father wasn't there. She didn't like the idea but then again she didn't have a choice.

The music started to play and as the doors oppened she started to shake. She started to walk with Voldemort though. She felt nasuis, her stomach was doing back flips and it seemed like they wouldn't stop.

Malfoy's side was full of people. People from the portraits who she figured were realatives then a few infamous deatheaters. She looked over to her side and there was one person there. She couldn't tell who it was though. She looked so familar.

As Hermione came to Draco's side and Voldemort gave her away she knew who the woman was.

"Mother," she gasped inaudible. Now her heart were doing flips. Not for fear of her mother though. Why should she? Her mother was sitting there smiling at the bride to be.

The music stopped and Draco turned towards her. he had a smirk on his , typical. Though she could careless. She didn't even here the priest start talking. She was looking towards her mother in shock.

'She knew, all a long,' Hermione though ' Does Harry know?' She started to go crazy inside her head. He couldn't have, he wouldn't have let it happen, he loves me.

Hermione came back to reality when the preist called her name for the second time.

"Ummm," she said bitting her lip "I do." It felt like her heart drop to the bottom of her chest. She felt like crap. Thought it was only two words, it felt like the end of her world.

Hermione once again was off in her own thoughts. Yet again she was distrubed but this time by Draco's lips. She grimaced after he started to walk down the aisle with her. "It's happened ," she whispered to him in disbelief. They came to a sudden halt though.

The two front doors burst open. Draco covered hermione from the pieces of wood flying.

When he stood back up and helped her up. She gasped. A huge smile crept onto her face as she saw him.

"Harry," she said in a whispered ,in astonishment, but everyone heard her. She ran to him and hugged him. She gave him feverious kisses all over his face. Which he gladly returned with a quick but deep kiss on the lips.

"Hermione," Harry started while embracing her "What's going on, are you hurt?"

"Oh Harry," she said into his chest "I'm so sorry." She looked up at his face. "You're too late," as tears started to come down her face." I'm married." This made her breakdown she turned from him not able to look him in the face.

"But," Harry stopped, before launching himslef at Malfoy.

"Malfoy,I'll kill you," Harry said. Draco smirked. " Are you talking to me or her," Draco asked pointing to Hermione.

Harry swung at Draco but missed as Draco swooped down and punched Harry in the stomach. Harry didn't stop there though. He slammed his elbows into Draco's back and kicked him over.

"Bastard," Harry said picking Malfoy up by the collar. Hermione was watching this before she was snatced up by her mother and Narcissia.

"Let me go!" She screamed getting Harry's attention for a second.

When Harry turned it gave Draco enough time to get his wand from his pocket. Hermione was pushing and clawing at her mother to let her go.

"Harry behind you," she managed to scream before they covered her mouth. As he turned around Draco had his wand pointed at harry.

"_La mémoire de son amour ,s'effacent_," Draco said in a snarl to Harry. She screamed into her mother's hand as she knew what that curse was. Tears cascaded down her face.

They drug her out of the room.She was flung onto the floor of the library by her mother.

Hermione picked herself up. She wiped away few of her tears before slapping her mother.

"How dare you," the Queen said.

"How dare I, How dare I," Hermione shrieked "You bitch!"

Hermione went for her mother but was suddenly flung back into the wall. She oicked herself up and glarred at Narcissia who had her wand out.

"How could you," Hermione asked her.

"It's for the best," her mother replied "Harry wouldn't have suited you or our family."

"Who are you to decide this?" she yelled back.

"I won't continue talking if you keep yelling," Mrs.Granger said crossing her arms.

"I'm not yelling!" she shouted "And we are going to talk about this right now."

"Well waht do you want to know?"

"Why?" Hermione asked "Why wasn't he good enough, what was so bad about him?"

"He's a Potter that's why! ANd besides we don't need flith like that in our family!"

"Well if you hadn't noticed Mum, we're not Purebloods!"

"Yes , we are," she retorted.

"No we aren't," Hermione said.

"Yes we are, how do you think your father and I became King and Queen."

"Speaking of father, I bet you had something to do with Draco murdering him. Didn't you," Hermione accused.

"That wasn't my idea when we made this deal but it had to be done," she said sadly.

"Go to hell, mum," Hermione said before walking out the back way and towards her room.

When she got to her room she was met by Blaise.

"Hermione," he said as he sat in her chair.

"What do you want Zambini?" she asked angrily. As if daring him to piss her off more.

"Draco said he'd be up as soon as he showed Potter back to his ship and explained it was just a misunderstaning."

"Zambini, do you want me to kill you?" She asked as she glarred at him from her vanity seat.

"No," he said akwardly not getting her point.

"Well then why don't you get out," she said seethingly.

He got up and walked to the door, not very happy with the tone of her voice. he stopped at the door and looked at her before leaving.

"And if no one has told you yet," he said as he was stepping out"You like very beautful today. And I mean that with all sincerity."

She couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault this was all hapening. She started to cry.

She heard the door open and looked up. It was none other than Draco.

"Leave me alone," she cried.

"Hermione," he said putting a hand on her's that was in her lap.

She jerked her's away as he picked his hand up.

"My mother knew ," she said having to let it out, even if it was to the person who caused it all.

"The whole time, and she didn't tell Harry," she said wipping a few more tears away "Hell she could of even told me, it would have made things so much easier."

He cupped her face and wipped her tears away with his thumb. "The thing I don't get," she told Draco and she held his hand as it was still on her face.

"Yes," he said wanting her to go on.

"Why you had to make Harry forget me," she said bitterly as she threw his hand to the side "and you then try and comfort me."

"Would you have rather me kill him," he asked getting angry with her toying with his emotions like that.

"No," she said quitely "I'd rather you have killed me."

"You don't mean that," he said holding her face. He searched her eyes but found no answers.

She had only been up two hours and felt alreay that her life was over.

"I'm 16 and my life is over," she said.

"That's not true," he retorted "Why can't you love me?"

He wasn't upset now but angry. Why couldn't she get it into her head that Harry would never love her again?

* * *

That night she had to go eat dinner back downsatirs. 

"Hermione, I'm leaving tonight, to go back home," the Queen said.

"And ," Hermione with her eyebrows raised.

"Well I just thought you ought to know, " the Queen paused for a second "Its all for the best, you know."

"And thats why I'm just so happy," she said sarcastically.

"Hermione," Draco but in "She's your mother.'

"And," Hermione said "I'm her daughter but you saw how well she's treated me."

Draco stood up, he had enough this sulking and bickering. "Mrs.Granger it was pleasant seeing you agin, but I must go speak with you in private and I'm afraid we'll be a while."

"Oh it's quite alright," The Queen said with a sad look upon her face. Maybe she didn't do the right thing by having her daughter marry into the Malfoys.

When they got upstairs Hermione headed towards her room but Draco quickly stopped her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We're married, we have our own room now," he said stupidly.

"Oh," she said forgetting all about that.

She followed him down another corridor and after a long walk they finally reached the room. She had never been down this corridor, it apparently wasn't used very often.

"Here it is," Draco said walking up to a door. He unlocked it with the key in his pocket. She looked in, it wasn't bad. It was bigger than her room. It had oak furniture and blue and silver bedspread, with matching curtains and a rug.

"Do-able?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said walking over to the bookshelf "It's fine."

"Now about this whole situation," he started.

"No, I don't want to talk about it right now," Hermione said "I'll only get madder."

"Well you're already pretty angry so how much worse can you get?" he asked not taking no for an answer.

She rolled her eyes at him. But let him continue what he had to say.

"Now about your mother, she may have 'betrayed you' but she's still your mum," he stated.

"You wouldn't understand," she stated "and besidesI'm partially mad at you too."

" I mean ," she stopped for a second as she held in her tears "You didn't have to use that spell on him! Now he'll never remember anything we had."

"I don't regret what I did. And you shouldn't lament on it either." he said.

"How can I not?" she asked "I loved him."

"You know , you say that almost automtaically now."

"What? Are you saying I don't love him? That it's just I'm used to saying it?" she asked disbelieving "You're incredulous!"

"And why are you being so dramatic?" he asked "There is no need for to always be shouting and telling us the same thing over and over."

"Ahh," she retorted "I am not dramatic."

"Yes, you are," he retorted.

"How, urgghhh" she said getting to frustrated for words.

They kept arguing and everytime he'd step closer to her. She didn't notice though.

"You're a slimy,arrogant, horrible hus..."

She didn't finish his lips rashed onto hers. She tried to push him away, but he swiftly grabbed her hands and intwined them with his. He twirled her where her back was faced to the bed. As she slowly started to kiss back. He pushed her backwards she fell on the bed as he was above her.

She looked at him confused as he looked down at her. He crawled on top of her and started kissing her down the neck. She knew it was wrong, but she would not have Harry, so why the hell not? She played with his hair as he kissed her necked . She arched her neck so he could get a better taste.

He smelt her sweet perfume and fell in love once more. She smelt of lavender and honey. He broke apart for a second and took his shirt off. He had muscles but wasn't buff, but that was ok she didn't want to be huge. She ran her fingers along his chest before grabbing his face and pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Draco pulled apart to answer.

"Yes," he asked stilling straddling hermione.

"Of you're busy aren't you," Narcissia said thorough the door "I'll talk to you in the morning then."

Draco went back down for another kiss but Hermione stopped him. She gave him his shirt back that was by her side earlier.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said.

"And why not? We're married," he almost shouted.

"It's not right," she said as she went into the bathroom with her nightgown.

When she came out she was in her nightgown and Draco was already sitting in the bed waiting for her.

"Only one bed?" she asked.

"Yes," he said stupidly.

She slid in beside him trying to make sure her top didn't go too low for him to see anything.

"Night," she said to him.

He caught hold of her chin before she laid down. he gave her a soft sweet kiss on the lips before saying "Night ,my crazy wife."

"Uhhh," she said acting offended before lying back down and tried to go to sleep.

Draco snorted a little before laying back down to sleep. 'She's so bipolar,' he thought to himself.

_A/N: So how was it? I know I had Draco OOC a good bit, but you can't be romantic and an asshole at the same time, lol! Well please review and it was a bit longer!Well I love you all and I hope you liked the story!And sorry about all the grammar mistakes!_


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

Okay!I know I haven't updated for a while but I'm hoping the new chapter will be up by this weekend! I'm not expecting it to be as long as Ch. 7 though. Oh and I'm so happy y'all liked that chapter. And I don't know if I should make a sex scene or not. I have a feeling most of you want one thoug, but just review and it'll be up in either Ch.8 or Ch.9.It just depends if I finish Ch 8. Well I just thought I'd tell you !Thanks alot y'all! Lots of Love Hippies!


	9. Chapter 8

She was so embarrassed the next morning. As she walked down stairs she was greeted by a grinning Narcissia. Hermione was confused at first then she remembered what happened.

Draco followed soon after her. He took hold of Hermione's arm as he walked her to the kitchen. When they got to the ther she pulled her arm swiftly away from him. Lucius walked in first which gave them a little time to talk.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked "And what were you and your father talking about?"

"So nosy," he replied before kissing her nose and following his father. Hermione skulked in there after a few minutes of thought.

She sunk into her chair as she poured herself some orange juice and bit bitterly into her chocolate biscuit. Draco only smirked at her. She sat there after she finished her breakfast not in a pleasant mood.

When she left she was soon followed by Draco. She could hear his footsteps and tried to ignore them but she had no luck.

"What do you want?" she asked exasperated as she turned to face him.

He walked closer and wrapped one hand around her waist and placed the other one behind her head. He swiftly kissed her with passion.

When he pulled apart he replied "I want to finish what we started last night." He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She laughed for a second at him. "Draco," she said to him as if he were a child which only made him angier.

"We just started to get along lastnight,No" she said to him. She started to pull herself from him.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to," he said bitterly as he gained his grip back on her.

She was shocked by his sudden burst of childishness. "Don't you dare talk to me that way!And I am not your slave girl." After that he just glarred at her for a moment she detangled herself from him and left.

She stomped down the hall and down stairs. As she reached the door to go take a walk she heard glass shatter against a wall, she assumed it came from up stairs. So to retailate she slammed the door as hard as she could. She walked towards the lake and when she got there she sat on the bay.

She let her fingers dance across the water. She sat there trying to relieve some of her stress.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered. She wiggled and squirmed trying to get of the grip.The person dragged her into the forestry behind the lake and placed her in front of the tree. She could tell it was a male but still couldn't see his face because he was cloaked.

"I'm not here to harm you ,Hermione," he whispered to her "Now please whatever you do don't scream."

'Don't scream,' she thought 'Is he mad?'

So naturally when her mouth was realised she remand quite. She breathed deeply trying not to show her fear. Her hands were sweaty and nasty. She could feel all the stress from this past week building up and she knew the bridge was about to break.

"Are you okay?" he asked and before she knew it everything went black.

"Hermione," he yelled as she fell to the floor. He wasn't sure what to do so he picked her up and carried her to his camp sit about a mile or so deep into the forest.

* * *

Draco started to get worried about Hermione. He hadn't seen since eight that morning and that was about tweleve hours ago. He paced his room in frustration. He knew she could leave because the ports and all transportation routes were covered so she couldn't leave.

"Damn it!' he yelled to himslef "I shouldn't have even let her out of the house!"

"Draco," Narcissa called throught the door.

"Ma'am," he replied turning his attention to the closed door. "Super will be ready soon, why don't you and Hermione come on down."

"Umm, Mum," he hesitated "Err...well we aren't really hungry."

He hated lying to his mother but he also hated being punished.

"Are you sure," his mother asked skeptically.

"Yeah," he said as he listened to the door. Not long after he could hear her footsteps heading down the hall.

"Hermione, once I get my hands on you," he cursed to himself as he looked out the window.

* * *

Hermione woke up slightly distraught. She found herself on a soft but small cot bed. She looked around the room. Her head quickly turned to the door as she saw the door slowly open. She pushed herself against the wall. Though, once she saw the figure she squealed with joy.

"Ron," she said getting up and giving him a huge hug! "How dare you scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean to scare you, it was the only way I could talk to you," he replied.

She couldn't help it she kissed him on the cheeks many times over and over. "I miss you so much! I wish had seen you yesterday, wait..." she paused for a second.

"If you're still here, does that mean so is Harry," she asked. "Yes he's still here Hermione, but Malfoy's charm still worked, perfectly I might add."

"What do you mean?" she questioned warily.

"No Harry thinks you two were barely friends," she took this hard. She walked back over to the bed and sat down.

Her eyes started to water. She looked up at him solemnly. "He's always asking why we even came in the first place," Ron added apparently not noticing how much this was hurting her.

"You know," she said as she started to confess her feelings "I figured he would be this way, but I never really thought it would be this bad.I never expected that he would actually stop loving me..." She paused for a brief moment trying not to cry. " So why did y'all stay here?"

She tried to compose herself and he could tell. He had always thought they would last forever and apparently so did she.

"We stayed so we could bring you back home," Ron said.

"That would never work Ron, and you know it," she said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Hermione, please," Ron said "For the fate of Good and Evil rest in your hands."

"And," she said "Harry will never love me, why should I even try. I may hate Draco but at least he cares for me."

"Does he really, " Ron questioned "The only reason Harry doesn't love you is because of Malfoy."

"I know that Ron," she said sadly.

"What?" Ron asked getting angry with her stubborness "Do you love him ?"

She turned back to him , her eyes full of anger and disbelief.

"How dare you even think that I could ever love Draco," she said seethingly.

"Well you've started calling him by his first name." Ron accused.

"Well if you haven't noticed," she said flicking her ring finger up him showing her ring "I can't really call him Malfoy anymore!"

He felt bad now for making her angry. "Hermione, I'm sorry," he said trying to make her fell better.

"No , Ron I am," she said "For being so stupid to let all this happen!"

"It's not your fault," He said hugging her "You couldn't have helped this if you wanted to."

"Thanks Ron," She said sniffling. She looked outside and realised how late it was.

"Oh Ron, I hate to go but I've been gone for a while and I'm sure Draco is about ready to kill me," she said heading for the door.

"Wait, are you not coming with us," he asked sadly.

"Ron, if they caught us trying to leaving the would kill everyone." She said somberly. "And I can't let that happen."

She kissed him swiftly on cheek before leaving and walking ou the door. She was amazed at how well she knew this area. She found her way back to the castle about half an hour later.

* * *

When she reached the big oak doors she found Draco. He looked extremly pissed! HE grabbed her by the fore arm and dragged her up stairs. Which she didn't take very well. When they got into the room she noticed the wall was stained with alcohol from where he had thrown the glass and still hadn't cleaned it up.

She walked over to it and slowly started to pick up the pieces of glass up. He just watched her confused she picked up a sharp piece and before he knew she had cut herself.

He walked over t her kneeing down and grabbing her hand. "I never said you had to clean this up"he said as he wiped the blood away from her cut.

"Well it didn't look like you were going to do anything about it and besides someone could get hurt," she retorted.

"Like you," he smirked as he pulled out his wand and casted a spell.

It stung for a bit but the bleeding did stop. "Thanks," she said quitely "Sorry I was late."

"Yeah, well I ahd to make excuses over and over to mother why you weren't around." he said angrily.

"Well its not like it was my fault!" she retorted.

He looked at her quizically for a moment. She quickly covered her mouth though realising what she had just said.

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault," he said advancing on her. "Nothing," she said quickly as she stepped away.

Her stomach growled loudly. She had only had one choclate biscuit all day. "Fine then if you won't tell me, I won't let you eat anything until you do," he said triumphantly.

"Its nothing," she said "I just got lost in the forest."

"Liar," he said "If you had gotten lost you wouldn't have hesitated."

"It was nothing," she said getting frustrated as she went to the closet. She pulled out a night gown and headed for the bathroom but he quickly stopped the door from closing.

"Don't lie to me Hermione," he said "You saw someone didn't you?"

"It was no one," she said trying to go get dressed again.

"So there was someone?"

"Yes, but he , he...he just wanted to talk." she said getting shaky.

Draco let the door go so she could change, but once she was changed he continue asking questions.

When she came out he was in bed reading a book and she walked and got on the other side. She layed on her side and turned her back towards him.

'Now,' he thought to himself.

"Hermione, " Draco said.

"Uh-huh" she said sleepily.

"Who was the man you saw today," he asked.

"No one," she lied "Don't worry about it Draco."

She turned to look at him. "Why can't you just believe me for once," she asked trying to sound hurt.

"Hermione, don't play with me I know you're lying. And I know you either saw Ron or Harry. I'm not stupid, our people have been watching them all day and night. Now tell which one was it."

"Ron," she said quitely.

"What happened," he asked curiously because it was kind of odd for them just to "talk" for most of the day.

"Nothing," she said " I was just sitting at the lake and he came out of no where. It scared me and I blacked out for sometime, and I woke up, and we talked."

"Did you see Harry?"

"No," she said "but I wish I did."

This hurt Draco, but he knew it didn't matter. Harry would never love her again. He could tell it hurt her though and that she had obviously found out about Harry.

"So I guess my charm worked," Draco smriked at her.

"Shut up," she said turning her back to him once more.

He placed his hand on her uncovered shoulder which sent shivers up her spine. "Stop he said jerking her shoulder away. He kissed it lightly. She hated that it was him being in this close but his warm breath felt so pleasant. "Night," he whispered huskily in her ear.

She wanted to pull all of her hair out. She loved it when he talked like that but hated him.

She could tell he wasn't asleep, he was waiting for her to sleep. She wasn't tired though, she had been practically asleep for most of the day.

"Draco," she said quietly.

"hmm," was his reply as he turned back to her.

"I can't sleep," she said exasperate. "Well I'm sure I could think of something we could do," he said cheekily.

"Draco, is that all you think about," she said sternly.

"Read a book then," he said turning back around.

"I would but that would just keep me up even later. Why can't you sleep?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I always have trouble sleeping," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling him to where he was on his back and wrapping her arm around his.

She kissed his arm feeling bad for him. That must be terrible, always havng leeping problems.

"I'm sorry you can't to sleep," she repeated.

"It's ok, Its not like its your fault."

When he wrapped his arms around her she suddenly fell asleep. Though Draco had to just lay there, sleepless.

The next morning when she woke up Draco was already out of bed. She looked around and figured he was in the bathroom.

She rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep but no such luck. Her stomach growled even louder than it did last night. She groaned into the pillow. The door to the bathroom and Draco came out.

Steam came out with him and he was soaking wet. All he had was a towel on. His blonde hair was sticking to his face and water ran down his chest.

She turned around though as he smirked at her.

"Liked what you see," he asked "Cause I do,"

"Oh get over yourself," she said getting up. She put on her robe and went to the door to leave.

As she was about to leave she stopped "Oh and I was wondering, did you ever get to sleep?"

"Yeah," he lied to her. He rather her think he did than get worried over him.

* * *

_A/N: Hay! I know I know, I said like 3 weeks ago that I'd update but here's the story.I was going to update, thenI got grounded for a week. Well after that week I got really lazy and haven'ttill today!I feel so bad for making y'all wait! I know its not as long as Ch.7 but I hope you like! _

_Oh and thanks for all the reviews from theAuthor's Note it really helped with making this chapter!_

**_Love Patricia_**


	10. Chapter 9

She walked down the stairs wiping the sleep from her eyes. With a ribbion on her hand she pulled up her hair in a lose ponytail.

As she walked downstairs she started thinking about Draco. Truly, she felt sorry for the fact that he had had troubles with sleeping at night. She couldn't even begin to imagine what that as like.

As she reached the bottom of the stairway she noticed Lucius with some of the guards. He wasn't dressed in his normal attire though. He was in something like "battle" robes. She was thrown off by this so she decided to be nosy.

"Good morning,Sir," she said before he walked outside.

"Morning Hermione," he snided.He had a feeling she was up to no good. She thought the same about him.

"Where are you off to this early," she said "And with your men?"

"Well if you must know," he started cockily "Some of my scouts have found some unwanted trespassers."

"Really," she said trying to act shocked "Do we know who these people are?"

"Yes," he said and before she could ask who he added "but that would be none of your concern." With that he was out the door with his men.

Hermione ran up stairs in a hurry almost knocking Narcissia on the ground as she passed.

She flew to Draco and her's bedroom. "Draco," she said exasperated and urgent.

"What?" he asked rushing out of the closet and to her.

"Your father!I think he knows Harry and Ron are still here!" she said.

He immediately changed his mood to jealousy from worry. "And, why should I care?"

"Draco, please," she begged "They'll be put in the dugeons and tortured or killed."

"As I said, why should I care?"

She looked at him in shcok. "Draco, please." She couldn't believe him at a time like this he had to be jealous.

He looked at her and suddenly a thought popped into his head. "Well there is one thing you can do, to make me change my mind."

"Fine, whatever," she said not thinking clearly "Just get Harry and Ron away from here before your father reaches them. "

Before Hermione could say anymore Draco grabbed her hand and apparrated them. When she felt the quick rush flow over her she couldn't help but grab hold of him. When they "landed" they were right outside of the ship.

"Ron, Harry" Hermione yelled out to the ship. Two headeds popped over the side of the ship and looked her.

"Hermione, you changed your mind," Ron said ecstatic.

"No,Ron I didn't," she said "I came here to warn you, you must leave immediately!"

"Why?" Harry said speaking up.

"Because Harry,"she said as her pain came flooding back to her "Lucius is coming and he's going have you put in the dugeons with God knows what will be done to you."

At this time she was in tears seeing that Harry really didn't care about her anymore. He had completly forgotten about her and as soon as he got to town he would find another girl. She tried to hold back new tears that were forming as these thoughts buzzed around in her head.

"Hermione,we're not leaving with out you ," Ron said.

"Ron just go," she screamed as she heard horses hoves off in the distance.

"Not without you," he yelled back.

Draco couldn't take this anymore, Hermione was his and no one else's. He swiftly pulled out his wand and untied the rope that kept the ship ashore.

"Weasley, go!" he yelled at him "Can't you see this is tearing her apart."

"If anything is tearing her apart, it's you Malfoy.But don't worry we will be back for Hermione," Ron spat back at him anger.

"Don't you mean you will Weasley because you seem to have forgotten Potter doesn't care!"

Hermione was taken back by this comment she looked at him astonded. She pushed past him and started to walk back to the castle. He followed her and grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean it," he said quickly but she kept on walking "Where are you going?"

"Back to the castle."

"I'll apparate us, it'll be faster." he said walking up to her once more.

"Don't touch me," she said "Do you think that your the only one who knows Harry doesn't love me anymore? Because you're not!"

"Well good! Because maybe now you can get over him!"

"How dare ..." Suddnely she was cut short by him. He grabbed hold of her and apparated her back to their room.

"What the" she asked she landed on her butt.

"You know we were this close to being found by my father," he berated. "and what do you mean how dare I, it's the truth."

"I have a question Draco.Have you ever forgotten your first love?"

"No," he said as if it were a stupid question. "Then why did you want to marry me?Why didn't you marry her?"

"Because you are her!"

"What?" she said quietly.

"Damn it ,Hermione! You are my first love and still are," he replied getting angry that she had finally made him vunerable.

She couldn't say anything, I mean what could she say.

"I...I...I need to take a shower," she said quickly leaving the room.

When she got into the bathroom she turned on the water. She didn't get in right away though. She sat on the chair next to the sink to think.

'Has he really been telling me the truth all this time?' she asked to herself. 'no,of course not, it's Draco Malfoy. Could he love anyone?'

She stepped in the shower as she thought this over. 'Well he is my husband, I guess I could give him a chance.'

As her heart and mind kept battling all she could think of was Draco's words. No matter how much she told herself she just couldn't believe that he was lying when he said that she was his love.

Which this only made her cry even more. She slowly fell to her feet crying. Trying not to be too loud not wanting him to know. She was slowly slipping away in pain. Her head snapped to the door as she saw Daco step in . She grabbed the towel quickly and tried to wipe all the tears away.

"Yes," she said trying to be calm.

"Hermione," he said stepping over to her.

"Draco, stop," he walked over to her stil and put his hand on her arm.

"Hermione,I do love you."

"Stop it Draco," she said. "I'm sick of pople saying they love me."

"I don't even know if I love Harry anymore let alone you," she said as went into the bedroom and sat down.

He followed her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," she snaped "Especially if you already know the answers."

"I'm sick of this," Draco suddenly said. "What?" she asked curious.

"This,you always whinning about something," he snapped at her.

"Well excuse me if I'm not the happiest person in the world. "

"Ughh," he said getting even more frustrated.

He quickly grabbed her by her arm and crashed his lips onto her. For a second she just sat there before she responded to his kiss. He swooped her up in his arms as he carried her over their bed.

She wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck as he pulled her closer. She had completely forgotten that she had only a towel on. Her hair was sticking to her face as water was driping onto the bed and his clothing.

She slowly started to pull back and she was fully prepared for the conscequences.

"What?" he asked he still held her face.

"I'm sorry I can't, I know I'm giving mixed signals and I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Just shut up," he said as his lips covered hers once more. He put feather kisses all over her face as his hands tangled in her hair.She loved the feeling of his soft lips on her face.

Suddenly the door flung open and a furious Lucius busted through the door.

"You," he screamed at her Hermione as he pulled out his wand. She yelped before crawling to the farther part of the bed.

"What's going on," Draco asked calmly as he got up off of the bed and stood in front of her. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of chest any moment.

"She," Lucius said viciously "Somehow got to Potter and Weasley before my men and I could and warned them. So now they're on their way home ,safely!"

"Father," Draco said condescendingly "Honestly, how could she have gotten down there and back here before you did?"

"I'm not stupid Draco ,I'm sure she could have apparated."

"That's ludiacris," Draco said calmly "I casted a charm where she couldn't apparte out of the estate."

"Beside as you can clearly see," Draco said with a smirk coming across his face "She just recently got out of the shower."

Lucius looked at Hermione looking for answers but had no such luck. He turned to Draco "I'll talk to you after dinner". He stormed out of the room with his cloak billowing behind him.

"Thank you so much, Draco!" Hermione said as she got off the bed and hugged him.

She went to walk over to the closet. "Where are you going?" Draco asked her.

"Draco,I haven't put any clothes onto today, I think it's about time I did."

"I think that can wait for later."

He walked over to her and swooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. "Draco,stop it," she said trying to get off the bed but he wouldn't let her.

"Hermione, please.I've waited so long," he pleaded.

"Oh stop begging it deffintely doesn't suit you, besides you haven't been waiting that long."

She got off the bed and went to change. Though she felt uncomfortable because she could feel his eyes watching her every move.

When she came out she had on a purple dress that fit her like a glove and came down right above her knee. She would of gotten some breakfast but she was too worried to think about eating.

As she walked oustide on the padio. Draco soon followed after her. "So what do you want to do," he asked her as he swooped his arm around hers.

"Let's go for a walk," she said as she pulled her arm out from up under his.


	11. Chapter 10

She watched as the rain danced its way down the window.It was storming outside and it did not look pretty. She sighed as she sat , worried about Harry and Ron. 'Oh, I do hope they made it home alright.'

There was a click and her head flew towards the direction of the door. It was only Draco.For a second she thought it was Lucius.

"What are you doing," Draco asked as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the shoulder.

"I," she said as she moved her shoulder away "am watching the rain and praying Harry and Ron got back safely."

"Still worrying over them," he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "So how was dinner?"

"It was fine except for every five minutes I had to explain to mother why you weren't there."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to have to be under your father's glare for another moment."

"Its your fault," Draco mused as he played with her hair.

"Don't you think I know that," she spat "but I'd rather recieve his wrath than Harry."

"Did you know, you're even prettier when you cower in fear," Draco said as he smelled her hair. He sighed greatly. The smell of her hair always soothed him.

"I did not cower in fear," she snaped as she turned to face him.

"Besides," she added "what made you think of that?"

"Well I guess from the fact that all of the color drained from your face when I opened the door. I know you thought it was my father."

"Even greatwitches have flaws ," she retorted.

"I don't doubt that," he said as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

" Your flaw," he sated as he stood above her "is that you fear my father and his power."

"Well, Mr. I know Everything, what's your flaw," she said with a smirk.

These past few days she had become used to his smart comments and learned how to deal with his cockyness. She wouldn't say she fell in love with him. She just learned how to withstand him.

"My flaw," he said with an unintended but dramatic pause "is being in love with you."

"Draco," she whispered "then fall out of love with me."

"Don't you think I would if I could!"

He suddenly became very defensive. Hermione tried to place a hand on his shoulder as he walked away but he just threw it off.

"I Love you! I love you," he cried to her. "If I could I would forget all about you, but I can't! It would make so many things easier if I didn't love you. We'd both be happy. You would be with the Glorious Potter and I'd marry a woman my father picked out for me."

"I'm sorry Draco," she said "its not easy for my either."

She started to cry as he walked towards the door. These tears had been threatening to overflow all day and now was the time they were to come.

"Draco, please," she cried out to him "Don't go!"

He turned around to look at her. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.He didn't accept her hug. He felt it was only out of pitty.

"Draco," she mumbled through her tears and his cloak "I can't take this anymore. If I love you, will you promise me this will all stop."

"You know I would if I could ," he said as he moved her hair from her eyes.

The words of love couldn't make her tears stop coming though. The only thing she could think to do was kiss him.

She let out all of her fears, anger, and passion out in that one kiss. " I love you," she said to him as she pulled off his cloak.

When his cloak had falen to the ground he brushed her hair back and looked at her "You look horrible."

She started to laugh knowing he had to be right. "Well, you caused me to be this way." She smiled at him before she started to rip off the rest of his clothes.

As she was pulling his shoes off he took the liberty of locking the door. Not long after he was standig there in his boxers and she still fully dressed in her night gown.

"Well now this isn't going to work," he said.

He walked up to her slowly. She bit her lip in fear, she had never been this intimate with anyone before.

He grabbed holt of the cloth on her hips and slowly worked the gown upwards till she was only there in her underwear. She stood there not knowing what to do. He knew this but he wanted to watch her in her beauty.

"God, she's beautiful," he said before walking up to her.

His cold hands wrapped around her legs s he picked her up and carried her to the bed. As he placed her down he gave her gentle kisses down her neck.

"Draco," she said desperately before he started to kiss her stomach.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

When he reached her underwear he made his way back up. Hermione met him with a warm wet kiss. His hands snaked their way to her back and he gracefully took off her bra and tossed it across the room.

"Draco, I...I...I dont know if I can do this," she whispered to him as she shook in his arms.

He put a finger to her lips as he made his way down and licked one of her nipples. She let a moan of pleasure as he continued with his work. Soon he made his way down to her underwear ,the only clothing left on her body.

As he pulled her underwear off she started to breath faster and faster. She didn't care what happened she just wanted him to devour her.

She looked down at his boxers and noticed he had quite a huge bulge which only made her blush even more. She screamed out in pain when she felt draco's cold fingers go inside of her. They pumped their way in and out. The pain was soon washed over with pleasure though.

Draco pulled his fingers out and licked them clean of her.

"Now time for the fun part," he said as he smirked at her. He put her hands on the waistband of his boxers and she slowly pulled them down. Though the whole time she never took her eyes off Draco.

He plunged into her as she was looking into his eyes. The pain was almost unbearable . She screamed in pain and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He wrapped her legs around his waist as she held him close. He pulled out of her only to go back in. He started to go at a slow rythmic pace. She was crying from the pain but it was slowly subsiding.

He noticed her tears and started to whisper sweet nothings. As the passion grew between the two he started to go at a faster pace. She came before he did and she had a sigh of relief and pleasure.

He didn't go for much longer till he came. He pulled himself out again and pulled her closer to him if that was even possible. With a swish of his hand they were both under covers. She didn't say much and he really didn't blame her. He kissed her on the head. She was slowly falling asleep.

"Don't worry," he said "the first time always hurts the most."

She didn't take these words as words of comfort though. Yes, it was a wonderful feeling and it was perfectly okay that she did this. She was married to him but somewhere in the back of her mind she still had feeling for Harry.

'Why can't I just love Draco,' she thought to herself as she pretended to be asleep.

She finally went to sleep last night, when Draco had woken up and walked around downstairs. To make things even worse all of her dreams last night were filled with Harry and her.

* * *

That morning Hermione got up and was met downstairs by Draco. He looked happier than ever and she just smiled at him. It was a weak smile but it was all she could seem to muster up.

Draco noticed and became painfully jealous. He waited untill she ate breakfast and walked with her upstairs.

"Hermione," Draco said "are you regretting last night?"

"Yes," she said so quitely she didn't think he heard her, but he did.

"Why," he asked about to explode with anger and jealousy "It is because of Potter?"

She didn't answer she just looked away. She couldn't seem to look him in the face.

"Is it!"

"Yes," she cried to him as she shot her back to him "I'm sorry! Okay! I wish I didn't feel this way but I do."

"So last night was nothing to you," he asked seething.

"It was something, it was great. Though I don't really think that that helped our problems, now did it!"

He glared at her and she just broke down and cried. She always loathed him and disliked him but at this moment she almost felt she hated him.

" How dare you stand there ,in your jealosy, and make me feel like crap!This is partially your fault remeber!"

She wiped her eyes and headed for the door.

"Where are you going ?" She didn't answer him though. "Hermione," he screamed.

"What!" She turned to his direction angrily. He threw the desk in front of him into the wall which slightly frightened her.

"Draco," she quivered as she steped back. he made his way up to her. She slammed into the door.He blocked her in with his arms and locked the door.

"Draco, what are you doing," she whispered.

He crushed his lips onto hers and she couldn't help but respond. He looked into her yes before whispering in her ear.

"This will be a quick one."

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's finally here! I hope y'all like it! And I know the grammar is bad. I would check the grammar and spelling but after I finish writing it the last thing I want to do is check over it.I don't use Microsoftworks , I use Notebook and it doesn't have spell check I'm thinking about switching .Anyways.. I hope you like this chapter I was extremely hesitant about making it. For one reason i didn't know what to write for it. Well thanks for all the reviews and I'm finally sure with what I'm gonna do for the rest of story! So I'm pretty excited! Well I have to go but I'll update as soon as possible!

Patricia


	12. Chapter 11

Her heart was beating extremely fast as she laid in bed. He had already left after they were finished with...Oh she didn't even like to say what it was. She moved the pillow closer to her face as she tried to cover herself up the best she could with the covers.

"I don't love him," she told herself "but I definitely don't hate him."

She sighed as she closed her eyes trying to get to sleep. Why? She didn't know, it was about 11:00 am. Her head shot up when she heard a tapping at the window. It was Draco's owl, Maximus. Probably just bringing him a letter from Voldemort.

Immediately she thought of an idea. She rushed over to the window and opened it. She dropped Draco's letter onto his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment .

_Ron, _

_Don't worry I'm alright. I was just making sure you reached home safely. Tell Harry I miss him. Oh, but Ron I'm afraid I've done something horrible. I don't know what came over me to do something as this. Please reply back soon, but don't send till night fall. And whatever you do don't send it with Maximus or Hedwig._

_Love, _

_Hermione _

She quickly tied the letter to the bird and practically pushed it out the window. She rested upon the window seal and was startled when Draco came in.

"My, my we are jumpy," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him and headed towards the closet to find some clothes for the day.

He strolled over to his desk and noticed the letter. He looked at the back to make sure the seal was still intact, which it was.

He casually walked over to the closet doorway "Where's Maximus? He's supposed to stay here so I can reply back immediately."

"He flew off once I took the letter of his leg," she lied. She didn't look him the eye as she said this though, she kept looking at her clothes.

"Who's it from," she asked even though she knew exactly who it was from.

"Voldemort," he said as if trying to make her squirm but she didn't.

"Ughh!" she exclaimed. "What?" he asked while trying to hold in a laugh .

"I can't find anything to wear!"

"You seemed to be the type person to care what you look like," he said walking closer to her "besides I like what you're in now."

"I'm sure you do like me just covered in blankets. And no, I normally don't care about what I wear but I don't want to look like a trollop. "

"Fine," he said waving his wand and she was changed from her blankets into a white dress.

"Thank you," she said walking past him and heading towards the hallway.

He grabbed holt of her and kissed her swiftly. She had to grab hold of his shoulders to make sure she didn't fall over. "Your welcome," he replied before letting her go.

She walked on down the hall. Smiling to herself like an idiot. For once since she had been here she was somewhat happy.

* * *

She awoke in the night from a loud bang which she had come to realize it was only thunder. She turned over to check on Draco but realized he wasn't there. She looked up over at the terrace and noticed he was there but not by himself.

She tried to act as if she was asleep so she could try and figure out who this stranger was.

"Malfoy," the stranger hissed "What is taking so long? These were simple orders I have given you and you still haven't fulfilled them."

"Sorry my Dark Lord," Draco apologized "I'm trying she's just a lot more stubborn than I thought."

"Well fix that problem," the stranger said. It finally struck Hermione 'Voldemort!'

After Hermione had thought that she saw his head snap towards her staring at her. She laid as still as possible 'Shit,' she thought 'I forgot he knew Occlumency!'

Voldemort looked back over to Draco "I'm leaving you, and you best get some progress in your tasks. Oh and tell your wife she needs to watch her language."

Draco looked at him strangely before realizing what he meant. In a flash Voldemort disappeared and Hermione didn't wait for Draco to say something to her.

She stormed out of the bed and turned on the light. She crossed her arms and looked at him seething.

"What bloody plans!"

"Oh so you were eve's dropping!" he snapped at her.

"It doesn't matter! What fucking Plans are you talking about?" She said as tears of anger filled her eyes.

"They're not important," he lied to her.

"Not important! Apparently not! And Draco I don't want him in my room ever again!"

"You're overreacting," Draco said putting a hand on her arm.

"No, don't touch me .What plans !" She slapped his hand away and then his face.

He looked up at her holding his face in his hands and glared at her. He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and slapped her across the face. Her face began to burn as her tears started to fall. Though her eyes looked like she was ready to kill.

"You will treat me with respect," he screamed at her "I am your husband!"

"Not by choice," she said as she spat in his face. "And as for respect you can keep dreaming."

She jerked her wrist out of his grasp and pushed herself off of him.

"Hermione, wait," Draco said reaching out for her hand but she moved it away.

"No, Draco. I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm going to bed."

He crawled into bed after her and put his hand on her stomach. "Hermione I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean it," he pleaded.

"Save it," she said turning her back towards him and trying to get back to sleep.

"Hermione," Draco whined.

"What!" She cried as she turned over to face him. "I've already told you I don't want to--"

She was cut off by his mouth but she quickly pushed him away. "No."

He got out of bed and left the room. Which normally would have made her concerned but not tonight. She finally went to sleep after she had gotten all of her anger out.

* * *

When Hermione woke up she noticed Draco was packing all their things. She looked around and noticed he had left an outfit out for her .

"What's going on?" she asked curiously as she picked up a scone from the tray on her vanity.

"We're going on a little trip," he said.

"Me and you or is your mother and father coming too?"

"Just you and me."

"Where are we going?"

"That I can't tell you considering you might tell someone," he snapped.

"What?" She was completely confused with what he was saying.

He tossed an open envelope her way which had no name on it but the Weasley crest of the seal.

"You read my mail," she asked betrayed.

"Yes, but how was I to know it was your's. For one thing it was sent by my owl and it had no name on it. Besides your not supposed to be sending letters."

He said snapping the suitcase shut with anger. "Go ahead read it."

_Hermione, _

_We've gotten home alright. Hope that Git is treating you right. What have you done? I'm sure it's not that horrible. And you'll be pleased to know Doctor Blackstone may have found a cure to help Harry. Well I do hope you're alright. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon. _

_Love,_

_Ron _

"Oh so that's why we're leaving" she said silently.

"Yeah, that's why," he maliciously said still pissed at her but she could careless. She was just upset because she couldn't write Ron anymore.

"But what I want to know is what you've done that's so horrible," he said.

"See, that is none of your business," she said as she threw the letter in the fire.

"Get dressed , we're leaving as soon as possible."

She didn't say anything she just went to the bathroom an dressed quickly. He picked up a book. She figured it was a portkey so she put her hand on it. She hated using portkeys but they were faster than buggy and she couldn't apparate.

When she landed he grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling but quickly released it.

* * *

**A/N: Hay! I hope y'all like the new chapter! I know there are a few more cuss words than usualand I hope y'all are okay with that. I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter I just hope y'all liked it! **

**Patricia**


	13. Chapter 12

She wasn't sure exactly what she should or could do. So she did the logically thing, she followed him upstairs. He lead her to a room, which wasn't very big but it was just big enough for the both of them. She didn't expect it to be big though. The house wasn't very big anyways.

She put hers bags on the side of the bed closet to the door. Draco had already taken the side next to the window.

"I'm going to be gone for about an hour this evening," he said catching her attention.

"I'm going to see an old friend, to discuss some matters." He said after noticing the 'why?' look on her face.

"Okay," she said not sure exactly what to say.

These past few days she had just not been her smart, witty self but instead a girl desperate for someone to love her. It was almost sickening to see how much she had changed.

He was about to kiss her on the forehead before he headed out of the room but she stopped him. "Don't." Her hardened exterior had once again overwhelmed her. He straightened up and left with a scowl on his face. He had truly thought he had broken her of her hate, but apparently not.

She put her clothes in the drawers. She wanted a good bit of time to think before she faced him again.

'I can't believe I was so stupid, I was supposed to Harry's and only his but I gave myself away to Draco.' she thought as she slumped on the bed 'Now if he gets better I'm going to have explain everything I've done. Tell him how.. how weak I was.'

She finished packing and headed downstairs. She wanted to explore her surroundings but she highly doubted he would let her do that.

Draco had just walked back inside when she came downstairs. He had brought in some wood for the fireplaces in the house. She tried to control her giggling as she watched him juggle them in his arms. He apparently was as strong as he made her think. Once the logs were down her looked at her ,he still had that ugly scowl on his face.

"I'm having Gracie, watch you tonight while I'm gone," he snapped.

"Your having a house elf watch me?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," he scoffed "I can't have you running around or writing people important information."

"Important information!" She had just been pushed over the edge. "What is so bloody important about telling someone you are alright? I didn't tell him any of your plans...oh that's right, that's because I don't know about them!"

"See that's the point of 'secret' plans! Other people aren't supposed to know about them! And you call yourself one of the smartest witches of our Era!"

"Well I'm your wife and I should be able to trust you!" She snapped right back at him.

"Not by choice, remember."

He left her standing there in her anger.

"Ughh! You--"

"What," he asked "Git, Bastard, Death-Eater, Murderer? Honestly, Hermione, is that the best you can come up with because its becoming rather old."

"You know what, it doesn't matter. The only reason you're doing this is because you're pissed. Pissed because you know once Harry is better you'll never have a chance of me loving you!"

"See that doesn't matter if you love me! Because you will always be mine. Even if he does get better, he still has to find you."

They stared each other down before she stormed past him and headed towards the kitchen. She got in there and immediately slammed her fist down on the table. Her anger was still surging through her so she through a glass at the door she came through wishing it was him she threw it at not the door. It shattered and had a very satisfying sound to it.

In second the glass repaired itself, which only made her smile. Draco had heard it and she could only hope it made him even angrier.

She sat down at the table and took an apple from the basket. Though when she tried to take a bite into it she failed.

"Gross," she said to herself "plastic." She tossed the fake apple back into the basket and laid her head on the table, too lazy to get a real apple at the moment.

There was literally nothing to do. There were no books , no sewing she could take up, not like she'd want to anyways, and she couldn't leave the house. This was Hermione's hell on earth.

Draco and Hermione tried their best all day to keep as far away from each other as possible.

Night came slowly but she was happy to see Draco leave. Gracie didn't do much she just cleaned the house, even parts that weren't even dirty.

* * *

Draco paced back in forth in Blaise living room thinking over his situation. Blaise walked in and only looked him in pity.

"Sit down mate," Blaise said as he place the drinks on the coffee table.

"I don't know what happened my plan was working so well," he said as he beat his hand on his knee.

"No, I do know what went wrong," he said angrier "Voldemort didn't think I could handle my tasks and came and hinted Hermione of everything. Now she's so bloody suspicious it's going to be twice as hard as before."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no clue," Draco said ."That's why I cam to you," he said with a chuckle.

"Well you can either force her or," he said causing a dramatic pause " or you can lie to her something other than what you were told to do."

"Like what," Draco asked liking the second suggestion better.

"Well you could tell her it was only to get her pregnant, which from what I've heard from Narcissia that, that won't be much longer." He winked at Draco as he smirked.

"Twice, " Draco said "and I doubt she'll be wanting more. Not after last night and today."

"Was your fight that bad last night?"

"That bad?" Draco said "She went mental. Just over him being in our terrace, he wasn't even inside the room and he didn't even bother her."

"Well he is trying to kill Harry and you know what she thinks about him."

"Don't get me started on him," Draco said threatening "Every time we get into an argument she has to bring up how great he is. She does it just to get to me, I know it. "

"Well he is better looking," Blaise said with a laugh.

"Oh real grown up Blaise, for once I try to confide in someone and they laugh at me."

"Well of course she does it on purpose because she knows it will make you mad. Just take control of the situation. Stop letting her get the best of you. Look at it this way you know she's just going to bring up Harry so what's so witty about that. It's old and unoriginal."

"It's easier said than done," Draco sighed and looked at his watch. He finished his drink and headed for then door. Blaise walked with him over to the fireplace, he decided to floo home.

"Good Luck," Blaise said as Draco stepped into the fire.

"Night mate," Draco said as he threw the powder into the flames "Dogwood Lane." And with a roar he was soaring threw fire places until he finally landed at his.

* * *

"AHHH!" Hermione squeaked as he landed right in front of her. She had nearly spilt her tea all over herself.

He smirked at her as he stepped out "Did I scare you?"

"Shut up she said putting her teacup down and walking upstairs. "I'm tired I'm turning in for the night."

"Gracie you're good to go," Draco said as the house elf entered the room.

Draco took off his coat as he walked upstairs. He walked in on Hermione undressing. "Well glad to see you still know how to knock." She snapped as she covered herself.

"Oh its not like I haven't seen it," he smirked.

"Yeah, don't remind me," she gloomed as she pulled her shirt on "How was your 'meeting'?"

"It was fine, " He said quickly as he pulled off his shirt. She turned to see his chest. No, it wasn't a piece of art or sculpted to perfection but it was attractive.

He smirked when he saw her giving him occasional glances at him. "Better than Harry?" She became haughty when he said this. "No." "Too bad," he said as he came up from behind her and lightly grabbed a piece of her hair. He smelt it and sighed heavily. He would always love her heavenly scent.

"Draco, I'm tired. I don't need any of your crap."

"Dammit," he snapped and swirled her around to look at him "Can't you see I really do care about you! No, I'm not Harry! I'm better!"

"For once Draco think about someone other than yourself! I can't help I don't love you .You can't always get what you want. So grow up! And stop taking what isn't yours."

He brought her face up to his as she glared at him with hatred. "I always get what I want," he said as he tossed her face to the side.

She turned her face to look him in the eye. "I'm not your fortune , I'm your wife. As much as hate that you will still treat me with some respect ."

They glared at each other in silence. She was ready to tear him to pieces. He only wanted to tear her clothes off and have his way with her. It seemed like it hours still she broke the silence.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm tired. Night..."

She walked past him but he grabbed her forearm. "Excuse me--" She was cut off by his mouth.

She tried to push him off of her but there was no use. She finally gave up and fell into his arms. His grasp on her was still tight. As if he never wanted to let her go.

"Tomorrow," he said breaking the kiss "I'll tell you the plans that Voldemort gave me."

This pissed her off. First she tries to go to sleep but he stops her from doing that and when she finally can. She can't because she's too curiuos to know what the plans are.

"You're wicked," she cried to him as she went to her side of the bed.

"Now you know how I feel," he said as he got into bed and turned the light off.

"You really are pure evil," she said to him as they laid there.

"Oh just shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

A?N:So how was it?I hope it was good!I wonder if he's going to tell her the truth or lie about the whole thing?Da da da dum...Stayed tuned for the next chapter! LOL, I just wanted to add that.I know it was completely stupid and I completely understand if you think I'm an idiot. 


	14. Chapter 13

"You bastard!" Hermione screamed at him "You promised you'd tell me what your plans are!"

"I didn't promise anything, besides I shouldn't have said it. You're not supposed to know and that's strict orders from Voldemort," he retorted.

"Then why did you say it! To shut me up?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Don't lie to me," she snapped "Why did you say it if you knew you couldn't tell me? You got my hopes up, I could barely sleep last night!"

"It's not that big of a deal Hermione," he tried to reason as he went to sit in the chair.

"Bull Shit!" she said as she stormed over to where he was sitting "If it wasn't that big of a deal you would of told me!"

"Okay," he said "It is a big deal, more of a reason not to tell you."

"You're infuriating!" she screamed at him.

"And..." he said seductively as he stood up t her level. Well actually wasn't her level considering he was about a head taller than her.

"Don't even try it," she warned as she stepped back.

"Try what?" he asked trying to sound innocent. She glared at him for a second and stepped back a few more steps before turning around. As she was about to turn away he grabbed her arm.

He softly kissed her cheek and she jerked herself away from him. He smiled at her and she just gave him a cold look. She couldn't move for some reason. It felt as if she was glued to the floor. He took that as a good sign , even though she was glaring, he pulled her chin towards and had a wide smirk on.

"Don't," she warned as she was pushing herself away from him.

His lips were a right up to hers but not touching ."You know," he said as he breathed across her lips "I love to watch you squirm." Just as he was about to kiss her a vase by the door broke. He snapped his head in the direction towards the door.

Hermione pushed herself off of him as she too looked towards the door. In the doorway was Blaise, smirking.

"Morning mate, did I interrupt anything." he said with a wide smile, as he restored the vase back to normal.

"Hermione go upstairs. We have to finish talking, we didn't get done last night," Draco said as he looked at her. She looked at him astonished.

"I'll go outside," she snapped extremely mad with how Draco had just treated her. As she walked past him she stopped and whispered in his ear "Don't ever talk to me like again ."

"Morning Hermione," Blaise said as she walked by.

"Shut up, Zambini."

"Don't go too far, love," Draco added as she walked out the door. She just rolled her eyes and left.

"Wow," Blaise said "You two don't really get along. What did you do that made her so mad? "

"I told I'd tell her the "plans", but I changed my mind this morning," Draco said as if it was nothing.

"Why didn't you just lie to her," Blaise asked after making sure Hermione was gone.

"I couldn't bring myself to lie to her," he said "I'm going soft Blaise."

"You going soft? Don't make me laugh. You were practically harassing her just a minute or two ago. And while I was walking up I heard you two arguing. You are not going soft. You might like her a lot but you're not going soft," Blaise said with a laugh.

"Well what am I going to do," Draco asked desperately.

"Not sure, I never had this problem with my wife."

"That's because you married Mandy Brocklehurst!" Draco said.

"Yes, and a beauty she is," Blaise said. Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise. "Yes, Blaise she is pretty but that is not the point!"

"Okay, okay, calm down mate," Blaise said as he sat down in the chair Draco was sitting in previously.

* * *

Hermione was walking down a dirt path extremely pissed at Draco. 'How dare he talk to me that way!' she thought 'I'm not a child or servant! I don't take orders from him.'

She kicked a few rocks as she walked down the path. The path had led to a clearing in the woods with a log where she could sit. 'I should have stayed, heard what's so important. Probably talking about the plans that I don't know about!'

"I wonder where we're at?" She asked herself aloud.

"Oh I just wish I could be back home," she sighed as she slumped down off the log and onto the ground.

"You're going to get dirty," a strange voice said as she turned around to meet the eyes of another man.

She didn't know whether to be frightened or happy about meeting this stranger. He was attractive no doubt. He was the exact opposite of Draco. He had dark brown hair and dark tan skin. He looked like he was Greek or Italian but definitely not English. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had a nice face structure.

"Oh okay," she said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I'm Gregory," he said with a smile a put his hand out for her to shake.

"Hermione," she said as she went to shake his hand "Hermione Malfoy." She figured it was better if she said her last name so he would be warned.

"A Malfoy, " he said as he stepped closer to her "Very interesting, not the one Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are looking for."

"Why, do you ask?" she said a little worried as she stepped back. She was quickly regretting that she had told him who she was. Not that she didn't want to see Ron or Harry again but it just wasn't safe to go off with him.

"Hermione," Blaise called as he was walking down the path. He stepped into the clearing and saw Hermione in this position.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked as he saw the look on her face" Draco and I have been looking all over for you."

"I'm fine Blaise," she said as she walked over to him .

"Who are you," he asked the strange man.

"Gregory," he said "Well I must be going I hope to see you later Hermione." With a smile and a nod he was off with a 'POP'.

"You okay," Blaise asked.

"Yeah," she said a little shaken.

"Draco is probably back at the house." Blaise said as they walked back to the house in silence.

"Hermione, where the hell have you been?" Draco fumed when she walked inside the room.

"I went for a walk." She ignored his glares and just walked to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" "I'm hungry Draco," she said annoyed and trying to forget about Gregory.

Draco stormed into the kitchen after Blaise had left. He jerked a chair from up under the table and sat down and thought for a second. She put her food down and looked at him in the face waiting for him to explode.

He took a deep breath "Blaise told me there was a man in forrest."

"And," Hermione said still trying to convince herself it was nothing.

"And," Draco said "Blaise said you looked uncomfortable around him. Did he say anything to you?"

"Why should I tell you?" she snapped.

"Dammit Hermione ,I'm only trying to help!"

"What do you want to know," she yelled "We talked for maybe a minute or two about nothing .He only knows I'm Hermione _Malfoy._"

"What was his name," Draco said trying to become calm.

"Gregory," Hermione stated simply. Draco gave her look as to go on but she just gave it right back to him.

"What? He only told me his first name."

"You're not planning on meeting him are you?"

"What?" She said astounded by this extremly stupid question "Of course not, why would I want to meet him again? I only know his first name and besides he was a little...well... different."

It was quite for a long time neither knowing what to say. Finally he stood up and went into the living room and she stayed and finished her sandwich.

* * *

The afternoon went by quickly and was as boring as usual until Draco received a letter.

Maximus flew the window and landed on his shoulder. Draco looked at the seal in the back and headed upstairs. He acted as if Hermione wasn't even there, which only pissed her off.

"(Cough) (Cough)...Who's the letter from?" Hermione said after he turned around to her.

"It's business," he said as he walked returned up the stairs. She followed him into their room.

He sat down on the bed and read the letter. Once he was finished he stuffed it into his coat pocket. He pulled out his wand and immediately his suitcase flew out from under the bed. With a swish of his wand his clothes started packing themselves.

"Where are we going? " Hermione asked as she started to pull her suitcase out.

"We aren't going anywhere," Draco said "I'm going home for about day but don't worry I should be back by tomorrow night."

"So I'm going to be here all alone, " she said "Why can't I go? This place gets so boring." He looked at her as if he didn't care. And she only huffed and plopped onto the bed.

"Don't worry. I'll send Gracie back over here." He said with a smile after he saw that didn't make her any happier.

"Let me guess you have another 'meeting'."

"Actually, no. Father just received some new information that he needs to report to me. It's nothing big." He kissed her on the cheek as he headed for the door. "Besides it's not like you really want to see my mother, now do you."

"Not really," she said with distaste.

"See its for the best" he said before he walked out the door and left her in the room. She walked over to the window and looked out. She heard him appartate from downstairs.

She didn't always like him but he was better than just a House Elf. Gracie 'popped' into the room and scared Hermione in the process.

"Is Miss ready for dinner?" she asked.

"Dinner?" Hermione asked "It's already? Well I guess so." Hermione went into the kitchen and sure enough dinner was served. Though oddly enough there were to places set.

"Gracie are you joining me tonight?" Hermione asked her.

"No ma'am." Hermione looked at her curiously "Well Draco is home."

" I know, Miss it's for him," Gracie pointed behind and Hermione turned around to see none other than...

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I was going to add more but I didn't feel like it. lol. Well I hope it was good and this weekend I'm gonna start on the next chapter! I know it's not really that great of a cliffhanger and I'm sure you can guess who it isor can you? Hmmm...lol anyways I'll update as soon as possible! I love y'all all for reading it! MUAH!

Patricia


	15. Chapter 14

"POP," Draco entered the Great hall of the Malfoy Estate. He put his luggage on the floor and headed towards his father's office. Mipsy also came in with a "POP". "Mipsy put my luggage in my room," Draco ordered as he swiftly walked down the hall with cape was billowing behind.

"Yes, Sir," Mipsy said as she made the trunks levitate "but where is the Miss'?"

"She's not coming," he said.

He When he got to the door he knocked on it with a beautiful grace.

"Come in," was mumbled thought the door.

"Father," Draco said worried and curiously.

"Draco," He said walking over to the other side of his desk "Ahh, I see you got my letter. Good."

"What's so urgent that I had to leave Hermione behind?" Draco said before moving over to a chair in front of his fathers desk and sitting down. Lucius' sat on the edge of his desk and slowly pulled his glasses off.

"Voldemort is rallying up troops," he said "The war is going to start soon. He wants to strike when ever they're the most vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?" Draco asked stupidly "They've been vulnerable ever since Potter lost some of his memory and he's finally going to do something once Potter is better?" Draco was sitting there angry. He had been ready to fight for the last two years and the one time he really does have the commitment too he has too.

"Potter is not getting better," Lucius said.

"Yes, he is father," Draco said "Ron wrote Hermione after she stole my owl to write him. Doctor Blackstone has almost found a cure. Where is Voldemort I need to talk to him."

"He's busy right now, son. He has to get the Dementors on our side or we'll never be able to win."

"Fine," Draco sighed "but I do need to speak with him."

Narcissia walked in as they started to talk about Voldemort's plan. "Oh, Draco. You're home."

"Hello, mother," Draco said as he got up and hugged her.

"Well the elves have finished dinner , so lets head over to the dinning room," Narcissia said as she walked out of the room with them following her.

* * *

"Good evening, Hermione," He said as he reached out and shook her hand.

"Gregory," she said a little more shaken than expected "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said as he kissed her left hand. he saw her ring and smiled. "This is a beautiful ring."

"Thank you," she said. "Please sit down," she said not knowing what else to do. They sat down and they were served their drinks and a delicious meal.

"So if you don't mind me asking," Hermione started "Oh did you come to find my home and get Gracie to let you in?"

"Well I've lived her all my life so I knew this was the Malfoy get away house and--"

"Wait a get away house?" she asked extremely curious.

"Well I'm not sure if that's what they call it but that's what I've always called it. And I told Gracie I was a good friend."

"Well where are we," she asked which he only gave her a skeptical look "As in what town are we in?"

"Oh , sorry I didn't know what you meant. We're in Ajaccio,Corsica."

"Well that would explain why you're so tan," she said as she thought about what she was going to do. 'If anything happens Draco won't know until he gets back. Oh why did he have to bring us so far away from England!'

"So tell me, why did you and Draco get married?" he asked "I know it wasn't by choice because you're too young and your families hate each other."

"I don't know if I should tell you," she said with all seriousness.

"Hermione I don't want to hurt you, I'm here to help. I know Malfoy's history with the law."

"Well fine then," she said taking a sip of her water before starting "It all started about two weeks ago. I was still back at home in Southampton and well Malfoy practically 'stormed' the castle. He killed my father and kidnapped me. He took me to his estate and I found out I was apart of a prophecy. Which stated in simple terms that my first born will be the ruler of the world after the war. So they wanted me to conceive with Draco. We got married a week later. At the wedding is where Draco erased Harry's memory of me. And a week later I'm here because of a suspicious letter Ron sent me. Which said he'd be seeing me soon which caused Draco to panic. And that's how I'm here." She said with a sad smile after she finished.

"Do you love Draco?"

She paused for a second "I love him but I don't know if I can say that I'm _in_ love with him."

"Do you love Harry?"

"See," she said as she was about to tears as she remembered everything "I did love Harry and I still care so much for him but I don't know if I can honestly say I do, " she snapped.

"So why did Draco run off so fast?" Gregory asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Like I know, its one of his many secrets he keeps from me," she said not really caring.

"Do you keep secrets from him?"

"That was an odd question," she said putting her head on her hand. She took another drink of water before answering.

"There is one, but I haven't told anyone this. I hope it's just a false alarm for everyone's sake. " She started to bit her nails as she thought about it. 'Oh I can't believe I said that! Now I'm going to have to tell him. Real smart Hermione.'

"So what's your secret," he asked as he leaned over in her direction "I promise I won't tell anyone."

She looked at him skeptically for a few minute. "I don't even know if it's true, I could be just imagining it all."

"Well what are you imagining?"

"I think...I... I think... I might be pregnant." She sat trembling when the words finally came out of her mouth. She had been curious if she for the past day or so. She hadn't been unusual in anyways lately though. She had eaten normally, hadn't thrown up, it was just a feeling she had.

"What makes you think that," he asked in a serious voice and completely worried now.

"I don't know," she started "I mean I been perfectly fine but I just have this feeling."

"Well," he said sighing "I'm sure its nothing. Probably just really bad anxiety."

"Hermione," he said.

"Yeah," she asked still worked up from telling him her secret.

"Do you want to go back home? to Harry, Ron , your mother?" he asked standing up and pacing around the floor.

"Of course I do."

"Good," he said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it to her.

She screamed as loud as she could before she was stunned. She hit the floor with a loud thud. He levitated her and took her in his arms. In a matter of seconds they were apparating.

* * *

The next day Draco came through the door. He was early but that didn't matter he was still late. He tripped as he walked in and noticed Gracie's little body stunned on the floor. He suddenly panicked and got to his feet. he ran upstairs to find their room empty and no Hermione.

"Hermione," he called when he got outside. There was no answer but he really didn't think there would be. 'Dammit,' he thought as he went back inside. 'Gregory!'

Malfoy stormed out of the house and headed towards the nearest house. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He kicked the door open . There was no one in the room but Ron Weasley ran into the room to see who had kicked the door open.

"Malfoy!"

"Weasley!"

"She's not going back with you, she's going home!"

"Don't make me kill you Weasley, where is she at?" He fumed as he headed towards the room where Ron came out of.

"No, Malfoy!"

Now Harry and Gregory walked out of the room. They all pulled out their wands. "Don't do this Malfoy.3 against 1 isn't smart and you know you can't take us all."

"Give her back to me! "Malfoy yelled at them.

"Hermione, doesn't belong with you. She belongs with people who love her!" Ron shouted.

"Where is she?" Draco seethed. He was prepared to kill them all as soon as he got Hermione.

"She's not here, we've already taken her home." Harry lied.

"Don't lie to me Potter! I know you wouldn't leave her now that you have your memory back."

Harry glared at him for a moment knowing Draco called his bluff and afraid of what Draco was or could do. "You know Weasley," Draco started as he turned around over to Ron "I hated killing your sister. She was so pretty. You know she screamed like a whore right before I killed her." Draco had an evil grin on his face as Ron's face got red with anger.

"What are you going to do Malfoy? Kill us?" Ron asked as he was ready to kill Draco.

"No, " Draco said "I'll save that for later. I just came for Hermione."

"Well she's not going with you," Harry said "We've already told you."

"Harry," Hermione whispered as she walked slowly through the room it seemed as if she had no clue what was going on or where she was.

"Hermione," Draco shouted "What are you doing! Potter if you touch her I will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try Malfoy," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Hermione and he Hermione , Ron, and Gregory as apparated.

"Ughhhh!" Draco he apparated back to the house. he fixed Gracie back to normal and then apparated back to Malfoy Estate.

"Father," Draco shouted as he entered into his office.

"What Draco? And what's with all the shouting?" Lucius said standing up.

"Harry Potter and Weasley have gotten her!"

* * *

**A/N: Hay so was it good? I don't think it's all that great but it goes along with what I'm planning. And yes the pregnant thing was sudden but it's supposed to be! I hope y'all don't hate it! Lots of Love and Please Review!... OH!...I must say it made so happy last week whenI got up and checked my mail and had 10 reviews already!It just makes your day!Thanks for Everyone who has everreviewed and I will tryto make this story the way y'all like it!(Since y'all are the ones reading it!)Well thats all and I love you all! Buh-byes! **

**Patricia**


	16. Author's Note! IMPORTANT!

Hay! Okay here's the dealio! Well I wrote half of the next chapter and I thought it was absolute crap! Not even joking. So I've been thinking about ways to do this to get the story to where I want it to go. I always planned on having a sequel to this story too. So I decided to go ahead and make one. Yes, I know it's leaving so many question right now but the first couple of chapters of the new story will fill you in!I hope y'all don't hate me too much for making this decision.

The sequel is going to be called **Wires**. Why? Yes for those of you know who Athlete is , yes it is after their song. No don't get confused it is in no way a Song Fic. I'm calling it that because the song in generally is about losing someone you love.I thought it was suitable for this story. And don't worry it won't be mushy and gushy. Draco will still be in character and I will try and make Hermione not so bratty as I did in a few of these chapters.The first chapter should be up either late Thursday night or Friday afternoon.

Please don't hate me too much for making this decision! I love all of my fans who read this story and those who review! You make me feel like I actually can write! I hope you all like the new sequel and I hope you all read it!

**Patty!**


End file.
